ONE BIG FAT CHANGE
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Vernon Dursley changes history by dying prematurely when Harry is only five. It changes the way he was brought up and he would NOT be the pawn Dumbledore expected.
1. Chapter 1 - Change of Plans

ONE BIG FAT CHANGE

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – Change of Plans

On Monday, December 16, 1985 at 4:17 p.m. Vernon Dursley changed history. He didn't mean to and definitely wouldn't have done it had he been able to help it but change history he had. How and what did he do you may ask. Plain and simple – HE DIED.

Vernon Dursley deserved to die for many reasons. He was a mean, nasty man with no scruples, few morals and would not hesitate to do anything to gain money, power and status. He was a closet sadist and enjoyed nothing more than hurting the helpless and crushing the strong. He would use any means at his disposal to accomplish his goals and although he was only 31 years old he was an accomplished villain.

He stood 5ʹ 11ʺ tall and weighed 21 stones or just over 300 lbs. He had dirty blond hair which was starting to thin at the top and a bushy walrus-like mustache which was his pride and joy. He thought himself a fine figure of a man but he was really an obese man who would only get fatter and the mustache did nothing for his mediocre looks.

It was said (by him) that he was jovial (because of his weight?), had a great sense of humor, was very witty, urbane and had a large repertory of jokes and amusing stories, which enhanced his success as a good salesman. In reality he did not but _he thought he did_ , thus others must believe it too.

He was an average salesman but had risen in his career as high as he had by spreading rumors about his co-workers, brown-nosing those in authority and he was not above a bit of blackmailing when he had the chance. He had no ethics other than selling drills and making money for his company and large commissions for himself. The owner of his workplace, Grunnings Drills, knew Vernon Dursley for the type of man he was but approved as he was much like Dursley himself.

Vernon did not have any friends. He had acquaintances, allies, business contacts and old school ties but no friends. He had married a young woman not out of love but because she suited him. He had little to no success with women but he needed to marry for appearances sake. A "family man" was an asset in his type of business, so a family he must have.

He married Petunia Evans as soon as she graduated from her junior college. Her parents were selling their home and moving into a small flat because Mr. Evans was retiring and both he and Mrs. Evans were in ill-health. They would be settling money on their girls so Petunia would be getting a nice cash wedding present instead of a big wedding and it would be enough to put a down payment on a respectable house and furnish it nicely.

Petunia was not career woman material and she liked keeping house and cooking so they could have business dinners to impress clients. Her only other relative was a "freak sister" who had been sent to a special boarding school. He never met the girl until he and Petunia had married and wished that he could have married her instead of Petunia if only because she was beautiful and fiery, the type of female a "real man" like him would enjoy having, using, abusing and then crushing her spirit.

He would later find out she was a witch that magic was actually real and he immediately became insanely jealous about anything to do with magic. If only he had married a witch the things he would have been able to get through her mumbo jumbo. But he was lucky to have gotten Petunia and even if her sister hadn't been a freak he would never have been able to get a girl like her.

The parents died in an auto accident and since the freak sister had married one of her own kind and Petunia had basically severed all ties with the sister, the freak sister didn't bother collecting the inheritance which she didn't know she had so Vernon had "acquired it" for Petunia by forging the sister's name on it. It was just more money for Vernon.

Petunia had given Vernon a son, an heir, a fine, healthy boy to carry on the Dursley name and follow in his father's footsteps. They would not have another as Petunia's small, skinny frame was not made for childbearing especially bearing a child to a ' _fine figure of a man like Vernon_.' Besides, there was the danger other children might be freaks and Vernon didn't want that.

Then the freak sister and her freak husband had been murdered by another freak and the "Old Freak" from that special school had dumped their freak son on their doorstep with just a note. Apparently they were supposed to raise the bastard. But no one told Vernon Dursley what to do so he dumped the kid at an orphanage. He was going to throw it in a dumpster but Petunia said the kid would die and then the freaks would "hurt them" so to an orphanage "IT" went.

However, the Old Freak finally made an appearance and brought the little freak back and ordered them to care for it. Vernon refused saying "not unless we get paid" and after some negotiations, an arrangement was made. They would be paid £1,000 per month – tax free – if they kept the boy and raised him in a certain way. The money would appear each month on their kitchen table in a plain envelope and it would be in cash so that the Inland Revenue would know nothing about it.

But the best thing of all (besides the money) was that the Old Freak wanted the bastard raised in a way that would…make him humble, appreciative and to know his place. Discipline would be mandatory and the type of discipline was left to Vernon. As long as "IT" wasn't killed, permanently maimed or disabled and was capable of being at least a mediocre student, that was all that matter.

In other words, the boy was to suffer, have no friends, no affection and definitely not shown any love. He was to KNOW that he was worthless, a waste of space and that no one cared about him or ever would. It was almost a dream come true for a sadist like Vernon Dursley.

So that was how the boy was raised. The extra £12,000 a year went for the finer things in life, such as toys and clothes for Dudley, the best of food and drink for the family, and a few other things that Petunia would never know about since Vernon handled all of the family's finances. She knew they were getting money for "IT" but not how much and as with the other financial matters in the Dursley family, Vernon paid all the bills and just gave Petunia cash to do the shopping.

There was also an added bonus which the Old Freak didn't tell Vernon. Apparently "IT" could heal itself. No matter how badly Vernon beat "IT" or abused the fragile body, after a few days the little arm he knew he had broken healed itself and the bruises and cuts faded. Therefore, he could hurt "IT" and as long as the bruises didn't show and the cuts had stopped bleeding, no one would know.

Life was good for Vernon Dursleys and he could not foresee anything being bad. All he saw was good fortune, fun and success in all of his endeavors, like the one he had today. He had just made a big sale and thus earned a large commission. It was one of his co-worker's clients who he had basically stolen so that made the sale all the more sweet.

His co-worker had received a message that the client had to cancel their appointment today due to illness and would have to reschedule their meeting at another time. However, Vernon had sent a false message to his co-worker and instead took his place. The client just wanted to place an order and Vernon had used "his charm" to seal the deal. He had put one over on his co-worker and had permanently stolen his client. The fool would probably be fired now especially after the tale Vernon was going to tell his boss.

Vernon put in the order, chatted with the boss and since the weather was starting to get really bad, he decided to head home early to avoid the heavy traffic. Perhaps he'd stop off at the shops and buy some really good liquor and wine to celebrate.

However, while Vernon was reviewing all of his day's successes, he was not paying attention. He was too busy gloating and imaging the look on the face of the man he had outwitted and who his boss said would lose his job at the end of the year. Vernon's boss liked spoiling a person's Christmas as much as the next bastard.

Vernon did buy his "treats" and now was in a hurry to get home and start drinking it. Vernon had called Petunia earlier and told her to buy some thick steaks for their celebration and his mouth watered at the thought of the prime rib he would soon be enjoying. He didn't notice just how icy the roads had become since he had stopped to buy the wine and liquor.

Traffic slowed due to the weather and that made him angry. He beeped his horn but that only served to annoy the other drivers. Once he finally managed to get out of the main traffic he sped up and was not driving safely. He also wasn't watching the road as he was too busy shouting at and making rude comments with his fingers as he passed a fool who had been driving too carefully in Vernon's opinion.

He sped up to drive through a yellow light as he was not in the mood to stop for a bloody light. The yellow light had turned red as Vernon crossed the road and thus he was hit head on by another driver who also didn't want to wait at traffic lights and had jumped the traffic light. Between the slippery conditions, carelessness and unnecessary speed, both drivers were killed instantly.

So Vernon Dursley had changed the history of the world by leaving Petunia a widow, Dudley an orphan and Harry Potter with a chance for a different, decent life.


	2. Chapter 2 - Widow and Orphans

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – Widow and Orphans

Petunia would not dare ever admit it to anybody but she was secretly relieved when Vernon had been killed. She had only married him because she had no one else and because her freak sister had gotten herself engaged to one of her kind and she wanted to best her at one thing. Since both her parents were sick and would probably die soon, she wanted to be settled so she had married Vernon Dursley.

She also made sure he was heavily insured and that the house and the inheritance she received from her parents were all in her name. Her parents' lawyer had seen to everything so Vernon couldn't get his hands on "Petunia's money" and it was a condition of the Evans' Will that everything was in Petunia's name and Vernon had to sign several documents swearing to abide by the terms and conditions of the Will or else Petunia wouldn't get the money.

She knew that he would be a moneymaker no matter what it took and since appearances were everything to him, they wouldn't lack for material possessions and status. It had helped that at the start of their third year of marriage her sister had died and although they were cursed by having to raise her spawn, at least they were getting paid and paid very well for doing it.

She would have the last laugh on her sister as her sister, for all her beauty, talent, connections and the gift of magic, Lily was dead and Petunia was alive and had her spawn in her power. She didn't mind it when the Old Freak had told them how he wanted the boy to be raised. She had ended up hating her sister but she had had her reasons. However, once she had witnessed Vernon's glee and "enthusiasm" in "raising" the boy, she began to not only feel guilty but afraid.

She was afraid that he would go too far and kill the boy and then what would happen to them and to her Dudley? She always knew Vernon had a temper and probably had a mean streak but because of his need to keep up appearances she thought (or hoped) he wouldn't be the type of man to hurt or take out his frustrations on his family.

When he had a bad day at work he would come home angry and spit out his resentment and drink too much for her liking, but so far he hadn't hurt her. Usually he got too drunk to do anything worse than fall asleep on the couch after spewing out obscenities and threats of what he was going to do at work. She discovered quite early in their marriage that he took his frustrations out on his secretary or others of the office staff like the people in the mailroom and he liked to brag how badly he treated them.

He adored Dudley and was planning on molding the boy to be a clone of himself, so she hoped he would never abuse Dudley. That only left her. He had never hit her but there had been a few times that she thought he wanted to but didn't. Instead he would have rough sex and hurt her that way, if only because he could and as his wife she had to obey him and "satisfy his needs" any way he wanted.

Then Harry had come and Vernon was given free rein to satisfy his baser nature. That was when she started to fear not only for her nephew but also to wonder what would happen if he died, was taken away from them or when he went to that school and left her alone with Vernon who would have no other outlet for his anger.

But now he was dead. Perhaps Lily was looking down - or up(?) - from wherever it was she ended up in the afterlife and was giving Petunia a chance for a different life, a safer life for not only Petunia but for Harry.

After much soul-searching Petunia made a decision. The boys were only five so there was time to change how Dudley was being raised. She had never truly approved with Vernon's methods of raising their son as she feared he would grow up to be just as bad if not worse as Vernon.

Dudley had naturally been shocked and confused when his Father had died. Petunia had tried to explain things to Dudley saying that changes would be made especially in their living standards. Like most five year olds he didn't understand money so she told him that he would still have toys and clothes and good food to eat but not as much as before.

She then took him to counseling hoping that experts could convince him that it wasn't bad to not have everything he wanted immediately. That did help convince him and as long as he did have some "good stuff" he was happy.

However, they had to stop calling the Freak, Freak or boy or the other naughty names that his Father had called him. No, they "had to keep up appearances" so the Freak was now called Harry and he would have the use of the smallest bedroom just in case "the inspectors came to snoop" because if they found out they were treating Harry poorly, then they might take Dudders away from his Mummy. That put fear in Dudley's little black heart so he was on his good behavior.

So Harry left the cupboard under the stairs for the smallest bedroom. Petunia had been forced to buy Harry a decent bedroom set although it was second hand and not as nice as Dudley's or the other bedrooms. He had a cheap mattress and the bedding was cheap but at least he had a pillow, blankets and in the winter a cheap quilt. It was much better than the cupboard and Harry was very happy and grateful to have it.

Harry still didn't have toys except those that Dudley didn't want or broke, but at least he had them. Harry wore second hand thrift shop clothes, but at least they were not Dudley's so he was spared much humiliation. At least they were clean and Harry took care of them so he was not wearing rags.

Harry still had his chores to do, but not as many as before or what Vernon had planned for him to do. Harry just had enough chores for his age and although he had started "helping" Petunia with the cooking, it was just simple things. Eventually he would learn more cooking and baking because he showed a talent for it and like it especially now when he got to eat what he cooked.

Harry was getting three meals a day but wasn't allowed to have snacks as they were for Dudley. Petunia stressed that they didn't have as much money as before and she could not get a job until they were both older because she had to take care of them. Therefore, as long as Dudley had his crisps, sweets, Coke and other treats, he didn't know or mind that he was now eating a lot healthier than if Vernon was alive. To get his goodies Dudley first had to eat his vegetables and drink milk at least for breakfast as well as having juice. It also filled him up so he didn't eat as much of his goodies as he would have if Vernon had lived.

Harry was allowed to have fruit for his treats and the occasional piece of cake or pie if only to finish it so Petunia could wash the cake plate or pie pan. Therefore, Harry got to eat healthy and regularly and his growth was not stunted by lack of food let alone good food.

Since he wasn't being physically abused he didn't have to draw on his magic to heal and although he would eventually need glasses it wasn't until he was nearly ten years old that he had to go to an optometrist and have an eye exam. He actually received a decent pair of glasses which flattered his features. He had bad hair and a frustrated Petunia made him wear a very short, but not ugly, hairstyle as she had her pride and would not allow her nephew to shame them by looking like a hoodlum

He did get enough rest despite doing chores while Dudley watched TV. He was also expected to do well at school and to help Dudley with his schoolwork. Dudley was not the brightest bulb in the lamp to begin with and he was basically lazy and was easily distracted. Petunia had to make him do his homework and helped him with his school projects. Harry was on his own but he was smart and liked to learn and more often than not helped Petunia help Dudley.

Harry was a bit shy but so was Dudley. Dudley had his own set of friends but Petunia did not think very highly of them. She made them leave Harry alone as "he was family and although you don't have to hang around with him, you shouldn't hurt him as…well he is family" so Harry had a much better social life than if Vernon had lived.

Harry was good at school and it could be said that he was a bit of a nerd, but at least he was a nice, polite, caring child and the teachers liked him. Harry was good at running so that was his sport. Dudley tried football but he just wasn't coordinated and it was suggested by the school counselors that he take up swimming. Harry also swam but he was nice (and smart) enough to not excel at it so Dudley could have "his sport" and there would be pride (and peace) in the family.

When both boys were 9, Petunia let them have lessons in martial arts. Harry was still better but he hid his talent to let Dudley shine because if Dudley didn't like the lessons because Harry was better than him, well then the lessons would stop for both of them.

Dudley was spoiled but not as bad as he would have been had Vernon lived. He didn't become a bully but he was still socially awkward. There were times when Harry was his only real friend even though they didn't hang out at school unless they had too.

Petunia still kept a spotless house and had the best garden on the block but the garden was mostly due to Harry's work. He did help with the housework on occasion because someone had to know how to do it for the times that Petunia was sick or had personal business to take care of.

Between money that they received from the government for both Dudley and Harry, Vernon's insurance money and stock and pension benefits they paid the bills and Petunia didn't have to work for a while. They didn't entertain other than throwing Dudley a birthday party so they didn't spend a lot of money on non-necessities. At times Petunia did dip into the money she got for Harry when house or car repairs were needed. She had to put some of it in the bank and thus it was taxed but she told her accountant that it was money she inherited from her parents which Vernon had "invested" and she had just found out about it.

The accountant was not fooled but very suspicious when Petunia showed up at his office one day with £50,000 in cash. She pretended not to know where it came from saying only she thought Vernon had hidden it from the government for some reason and she had just found it when she had been cleaning out the attic.

Tax was taken out and an account started. She had to do this because there was no way she could explain how she have gotten the money to send Dudley to school next year. She was not sending him to Vernon's alma mater Smeltings as she had been doing research on public schools and Smeltings was not the type of school she wanted for her son. Vernon bragged it had made him the man he was so Smeltings was definitely out.

Instead Petunia found a small but in her opinion much better school for Dudley. He did enjoy his swimming and liked boats and his martial arts so there was a school which was geared towards boys with an interest in the military and specialized in boys who were orphans or rather did not have a father figure. It would give him discipline and, best of all, it was cheaper than Smeltings as this school had been founded in the last thirty years so Petunia thought "it would try harder" and at this school Dudley might actually learn things which would be beneficial for him.

When the boys were nine, Petunia started working part time at the local mall in a family clothing shop. She got a discount so that also helped as Dudley was hard on his clothes. He wasn't as fat as he would have been if Vernon lived, but he was just that type of boy that was always ripping things, getting caught on nails, fences, etc. and he did drip foods and drink on his shirts which always stained, like spaghetti sauce, grape soda, anything chocolate and grass stains that wouldn't come out no matter how hard she scrubbed or pre-treated.

Harry would still get the occasional second hand clothes (like a winter coat or jacket) but mostly he received new but cheap clothes. He took care of them and outgrew them before they got too shabby so he was happy. Being a typical boy, he really didn't care what he wore as long as the other kids didn't make fun of him.

All in all Petunia, Dudley and especially Harry had a much better life in every aspect than they would have had if Vernon had lived. Dudley was only a little spoiled and Harry, while not showered with tons of affection, was at least not abused and definitely didn't feel worthless or freakish.

Since his life wasn't in constant danger, he wasn't constantly starved or beaten or even bullied any more than the average nerdy child was, he did not have to use his magic in defense. He did do the occasional accidental magic such as "wishing" that Dudley's rotten friend Piers would fall down in that mud puddle because he was picking on those little kids.

There was also a very mean girl who was very cruel and had made her friends help her make fun of this one girl because the girl was suffering from cancer and had lost her hair due to her treatments. They taunted the girl and told her she was ugly and then had verbally attacked the girl's friend who was yelling at them for being mean to her friend. The mean girls just laughed especially the instigator.

There was nothing that Harry could do except also tell them they were mean and to quote "there but for the grace of God go I" but they just made fun of him and the mean girl had lied to a teacher and said Harry had called them nasty names so Harry got punished.

Aunt Petunia had yelled at him for getting in trouble and wouldn't let him go to the library for two weeks. That night Harry laid in bed thinking about the unfairness of life and "wishing" that mean girl would know what it was like to have the same problem as the girl with the cancer. Fortunately for the mean girl Harry had only wished her hair would fall out and not that she'd get sick. Her hair did fall out the next day during a very hard math test and the mean girl had screamed herself hoarse and missed two weeks of school due to the trauma she suffered.

There was this other time when their teacher was being very unfair to several children with Harry being one of them. Harry was in danger of losing his normally even temper and "wished" the teacher would be embarrassed like she was embarrassing her students. The next thing anyone knew, her hair had turned blue and the class broke out laughing.

Naturally Harry had no idea that he was responsible for any of these things happening. The one order Petunia had obeyed was not to tell Harry anything about his parents and the fact that he was a wizard. She only told him that she and her sister, Lily were estranged because of some of the things Lily had done to hurt Petunia, like not bothering to attend her own parents' funeral.

Petunia said she had never liked James Potter as he was an arrogant braggart who lived only to play cruel practical jokes on people that "weren't funny" and he had hung out with a wild bunch of hoodlums at the boarding school which Lily attended because she had won a scholarship.

"Your Mother hated James Potter until their last year when she found out he was from a wealthy family and she set her cap for him. I don't think he had a job because he bragged he didn't have to work. He insulted me the times that I met him and Lily just laughed because he wasn't funny and if she had been any kind of a decent sister she would have made him stop because he was very hurtful to me. His mean friends also laughed and they…did things to me and even our parents – like planting poison ivy in our yard – and they called it pranks when it was just mean."

Harry had felt ashamed when Petunia told him things about his parents and he stopped asking questions. They had been mean and insulted Vernon also which was why he had treated Harry so badly before he died. Vernon had been furious when one of these "friends" had dropped Harry off on their DOORSTEP late one night with only a short note saying, "James and Lily died, you get Harry" and then never checked up on him.

So Harry never asked anything else after a while. Petunia did show Harry a few photographs when they were young children and what their parents looked like, did for a living, etc. "I don't know where your parents are buried as no one told me and I have no way of contacting any of them. I don't know how they died exactly but I think it was in a car crash as apparently that was how you got that scar."

For the most part Petunia had told Harry the truth as she didn't know where the Potters were buried or how they died only that they had been killed. With the exception of the meeting Vernon had had with Dumbledore and demanding money to raise Harry especially in the way Dumbledore wanted, there had been no contact from any of the freaks except for the money appearing on the kitchen table the first of every month.

If Harry hadn't healed himself of his injuries in the early years Petunia wouldn't have thought he had magic as he had done none of the things Lily had done starting at the age of seven and then after meeting that nasty Snape boy.

However, when Harry turned 11 she had no doubt that a letter would arrive and off he would go. Until then, they all got along fine and he wasn't any trouble at all and thought he was going off to Stonewall High while Dudley went off to the Wellington School.

Maybe they would be lucky and he wouldn't get the letter and he could have a normal life. But Harry's "wishful thinking" was the only wishes in the Dursley household that came true.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Letter

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – The Letter

Shortly after Dudley's 11th birthday " _The Letter"_ arrived.

At first Harry and Dudley thought it was a joke, until Petunia sighed and told Harry to "go outside and see if there is an owl around and if it is, bring it in here."

There was an owl, Harry brought it in, gave it a piece of bread to nibble on while Petunia started explaining to both boys that yes, Harry was a wizard and had to go to that damn school whether any of them liked it or not.

Then Petunia got out some paper, a pen and an envelope and wrote a letter, tied it to the owl and sent the creature off. "Hopefully, in a few days someone will show up and we'll go shopping."

Albus Dumbledore had planned everything concerning Harry Potter's life. He had allowed the letter to be sent the usual way knowing full well that Vernon Dursley would prevent the boy from receiving it, then Minerva would have to send dozens, if not hundreds more until at last, on the boy's 11th birthday, Hagrid would be sent to personally deliver the letter and rescue the boy.

Imagine his surprise when Minerva came to his office asking for the key to Harry's trust vault as Petunia Dursley had responded but said "they weren't paying the boy's school fees."

Dumbledore was shocked but told his Deputy that he would personally take care of things. He was still going to send Hagrid so that he could introduce Harry to the Magical World the way he wanted him to be reintroduced and then influenced to become a Gryffindor.

He had placed the Squib Arabella Figg to monitor the Dursley household when Harry had been sent there. She reported back that the Dursleys were treating him horribly and begged him to put a stop to it. He just told her he had everything under control and not to worry about it. However, he hadn't planned on the woman nearly ruining his plans by having the nerve to die. She had been hit by a Muggle vehicle called a bus and had died instantly. It was a year before he had even found out about it.

He toyed with the idea of placing another minion as a watcher of the boy, but then decided not to as he did have his monitors placed on the boy and they showed that the boy was still alive and living with the Dursleys and that was all that counted.

On Harry's 5th birthday, Vernon decided to give him a "present" namely, Vernon bought a cat-of-nine-tails and gave the boy a birthday beating for the simple reason that he had been born and was alive. He did the same in August when he had failed to make a large sale, had gotten dead drunk and decided it was the freak's fault and he had to be punished. He had nearly killed the boy as the monitors nearly exploded alerting him that the boy was near death.

Dumbledore had been obliged to obliviate the personnel at the hospital which Petunia had taken the boy to. Harry had been inches from death and the scars on his back were too noticeable. Therefore, not only did he have to obliviate the hospital staff, but the police who investigated the "accident" as well as the nosy neighbors who had witnessed it and Mrs. Figg. Dumbledore was also obliged to get a healer to fix the boy, heal and erase the scars and then the healer had to be obliviated also. It had taken up much time and Dumbledore left Vernon with a strict warning not to go that far again or else he would not like the consequences.

But Vernon was dead in December and Mrs. Figg had been hit by that bus in November so Dumbledore never knew Vernon was out of the picture, he just thought Vernon was behaving himself.

But Petunia "knew what to do" and how he wanted her to raise her nephew and since no one disobeyed Albus Dumbledore, he was content to think everything was going as planned. Therefore, he decided to send Hagrid to fetch Harry and taken him to Diagon Alley as well as letting the boy see Hagrid picking up the mysterious package at Gringotts.

However, just because Albus Dumbledore willed it so didn't mean it would be so, or at least not in this situation. Just because he was sending Hagrid on Harry's birthday to rescue him didn't mean Harry was going to be home to be rescued, and he wasn't.

Since no one had contacted Petunia or Harry since Petunia had sent the letter back saying he was going to attend, it seemed like no one was coming or the letter hadn't been received. Therefore Petunia decided to take matters into her own hands and take both boys to Diagon Alley herself.

Since the "cat was out of the bag" now, Petunia started telling Harry and Dudley what she knew of the Magical World. She didn't pull any punches and told them why she and Lily had been estranged. Granted Petunia had been jealous and spiteful but Lily had not been an angel either. So Petunia told what she had been guilty of and then what Lily had done to her to warrant the estrangement.

It had been a long story and Petunia had cried a few times during the telling of it. However, Harry and even Dudley being two 11 year old boys could see why Petunia had acted the way she did some of the times. It might have helped matters that Petunia was drinking some wine for courage, something she usually didn't do, as well as having her free hand resting on the Evans Family Bible during most of the telling.

Therefore, Petunia decided to make a family outing and taking time off from her job, they would be driving to London on July 30th, finding a cheap place to stay, do Dudley's shopping first and then on the 31st, which was Harry's birthday, they would go to that "magical shopping mall" to do Harry's shopping.

Petunia vaguely knew where that Leaky Cauldron place was having been allowed to go on one of the shopping expeditions the second year. She hadn't wanted to but her curiosity had gotten the better of her and as she and her mother had not been allowed to go the first year because that old witch McGonagall was taking Lily around and only wanted Mr. Evans because he had "banking to do" and was needed.

The second year she had gotten only as far as the Leaky Cauldron before being told by that obnoxious Snape boy who they had given a ride to do his shopping that his mother had heard "there was some unpleasantness in the Alley" so only Mrs. Snape, Snape, Lily and Mr. Evans got passed the cheap bar and she and her mother had been obliged to go shopping in London. But this time she was going to see the place and no one was going to stop her.

Although Petunia stopped talking, writing and communicating with Lily, Lily still sent her letters. Well Petunia really didn't have a choice because even if she wanted to write to Lily (and she didn't) she couldn't have as Lily always sent an owl, who dropped off the "bragging letter" and flew off. Lily didn't have a normal address or if she did she never told Petunia about it.

Petunia had shown Harry the letters his mother had sent one of which announced his birth. She had bragged in the letter that the first thing done after his birth was his paternal grandfather had started a trust vault for Harry to be used for his education. His entire seven year tuition had also been paid in advance so what ever happened, Harry would go to Hogwarts.

Petunia did carry some of the cash she got every month for Harry's upkeep "just in case" and she knew from Lily's experience that she would have to get their good Pound Sterling money changed to the Goblin stuff so Harry could buy his things.

They parked the car near the area of the Leaky Cauldron and Harry spotted it right away. They entered dressed in their normal clothes although she had covered Harry's scar with makeup as his short haircut showed it and…well, she didn't want to call attention to them.

At the end of last year Harry had been fitted with contact lenses because it would improve his vision and helped when he did his martial arts and his sports. Therefore, with short, manageable hair, no ugly round black glasses and the scar hidden, he didn't look much like James Potter did and no one would give him or them a second glance other than to notice they were those "Muggly creatures" which most Magicals insulted and made fun of.

Tom the barkeep opened the wall for them and they entered the magical world of Diagon Alley, were duly amazed and made their way to Gringotts. Petunia cringed looking at those nasty Goblin creatures but Harry and Dudley thought the Goblins were "cool" especially the ones wearing armor. Dudley even told one of the Goblin warriors, "You guys look so…awesome. Do you get to kill a lot of people?" before his Mother dragged him away. The Goblins thought Dudley was cute, for a human.

On their best behavior, they waited in line for a teller and Petunia told them what their business was and whispered that she was here with her nephew Harry Potter and that he was supposed to have a trust vault or something and could they get money to do his school shopping. The teller called for another Goblin, whispered in his ear and sent him off to fetch someone, while the trio was told to "wait over there and don't make trouble."

Shortly an older Goblin made his way over to them and they were taken through a long hallway (followed by two Goblin warriors) until they reached his office. After the doors were shut, they were told to "sit and explain yourselves" so they did.

That was when the Goblins found out that other than some money which was sent to her late husband under some deal with "that Dumbledore bloke" and the fact that her late sister told her about the trust vault, she and thus Harry had never had any contact with "this world" until Harry received his letter. Petunia had brought Lily's letter as well as the letter which Dumbledore left with Harry in the basket.

The Goblin took the letters and told them they should come back after their shopping was done so that a meeting of account managers, etc. could take place. "Be back here by 4:00 p.m." Since they did not have a key, Harry had to give a few drops of his blood before a new key was issued and then another Goblin took them down to the trust vault to get money for their shopping.

The boys loved the wild cart ride although Petunia nearly lost her breakfast. Harry asked the Goblin to explain the money – which was totally cool to see piled up at stacks as it was. The Goblin was in a good mood (for a Goblin) and sold Harry a bottomless bag and explained how it worked. After another cart ride, they made their way out of the bank just as Hagrid was breaking down the door at 4 Privet Drive to "rescue Harry Potter" and take him shopping.

The neighbors were horrified, as Hagrid ran through the house yelling loudly for Harry as "I'm here to save you lad" while ripping off doors, knocking over furniture and then finally running out of the house to knock on the doors of the neighbors to see if they knew where Harry was. He had grabbed an unsuspecting woman who was just getting out of her car after dropping her husband off at work. Naturally she was terrified of the "Thing" and started screaming hysterically.

One of the other neighbors yelled out from the safety of her house, "Petunia took the boys to London to do their school shopping" so Hagrid dropped the screaming woman and started running off to a place where he could portkey away from Muggle eyes. The police arrived to see a "huge man running toward the woods" and to have neighbors stream out of their houses to help one of their own and tell the police what had occurred. There would be plenty of gossip going around Privet Drive for many weeks regarding the "nutcase" incident.

The police secured the Dursley house and placed the yellow crime tape around and the inspector in charge gave Mrs. No. 2 his card to give to Petunia to call him.

It was going to be a long day full of surprises for Muggles and Magicals.


	4. Chapter 4 - Exploring and Shopping

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Exploring and Shopping

A hysterical Hagrid portkeyed to the Leaky Cauldron and asked Tom "have you seen Harry Potter" which naturally got the attention of everybody. Tom said he hadn't seen Harry Potter (who everybody knew would be the spitting image of James Potter complete with messy hair, round, black glasses and the famous scar), but he had let three families of Muggleborns through the wall and one of them was a woman with two boys.

Hagrid then ran down to Gringotts to see if by some miracle Harry had managed to escape on his own and got to Gringotts. Despite him being…well Hagrid, he still had to stand in line and wait to be served by a teller.

At this time the trio had gone to the shop which they were told sold trunks. They were shopping logically by getting first things first. Harry would need a trunk to put all of his many supplies into. Had he been with Hagrid, he would have just bought the smallest, cheapest, most miserable trunk to be had and thought nothing of it. However, he was not with Hagrid thus the shop keeper had the time and patience to explain the type of trunks he sold and the helpful charms which could be placed on which would "be prefect for a Muggleborn."

Harry bought a three compartment trunk, equipped with featherweight charms and had a security system. He was shown how to set a password and even given a packet explaining the other trunks which could be purchased or the other helpful charms which could be added to this trunk. He bought a feather light, bottomless school bag for everyday use, again which had a security charm on it. He then treated his Aunt to a bottomless, feather weight shopping bag. He was going to get Dudley one but Petunia said no, it would be noticed at his new school and he wouldn't be able to explain where he got it.

They then went to the book store to do their shopping as not only did Harry have to purchase his school books, there were others which Muggleborns was supposed to buy that were not mentioned on the list. The trunk salesman was a very friendly, helpful sort and told him he should ask for and buy the "Slytherin special" at the Apothecary shop as well as history and culture books, books on Pureblood society and "don't forget to get a few of the Harry Potter adventure books" which immediately had set off alarms to the trio.

They had spent a lot of time in the book shop buying the necessary ones and just looking around for "things" and by the time they were finished Hagrid had talked to a teller been told that Harry Potter had been there and apparently didn't look like he needed rescuing and that he was now doing his shopping. A relieved Hagrid almost immediately ran out to look for him but decided that since Harry was "safe" he just pick up the package that Dumbledore wanted him to so that he didn't forget in the excitement.

The trio had just entered Scribbulus Writing Instruments to purchase the parchment, inks, and quills that Harry would need as Hagrid left Gringotts and started his search for Harry.

Hagrid first looked in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions as that was where he would have taken Harry first, but Harry wasn't there and he caused a near panic in that shop because he scared the daylights out of young Sally-Anne Perks who was being escorted by Professor Sprout as well as a few younger children in that shop who were shopping with their mothers.

Sprout chased him out even though he was saying she should be helping him look for Harry Potter who was probably lost in the Alley. She only questioned why he was showing Harry Potter around the Alley instead of Minerva but Hagrid just said, "Dumbledore's orders" and he quickly left.

Standing outside Madam Malkin's Hagrid didn't know where to look for Harry. He hadn't gone to the clothing shop so he could be anywhere. He decided to just start walking up and down the Alley and call out Harry's name. He was just passing Quality Quidditch Supplies and thought "Now this is where Harry would be as he's just like James and couldn't resist looking at brooms" but he was wrong as the trio was leaving Scribbulus with the intention of heading to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary to purchase the potion supplies. They walked right passed Hagrid, who was looking in the window of the Quidditch shop although they all stared at him before Petunia made them hurry away.

The boys thought the Apothecary was cool due to all of the yucky, disgusting looking things for sale. Petunia was already starting to get sick due to the smell so while the boys looked, she went to the clerk and said "Severus Snape was our neighbor when we were growing up and we were told to purchase the Slytherin special." Petunia hated Snape but she knew he was a Potions bigwig so used his name hoping to get the correct special.

Then it was decided that they would take a break from their shopping as…well there were two 11 year old boys and shopping was against their nature so they needed a break so it was off to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to see if there was such a thing as magical ice cream. There was and Petunia said this would serve as lunch as Dudley and ice cream…."

As they happily tried the Fortescue's sample plate, Petunia studied what shops they still had to go before their 4:00 p.m. appointment. They would get the cauldron, the things for the Astronomy class, the uniforms and the wand in that order. They should also get an owl so they could keep in touch but that would be the last stop as Petunia had never liked Lily's owl and she dreaded that the beast would be living in her house for the next month.

Meanwhile, Hagrid was standing in front of the Quidditch shop attracting attention from many especially the Muggleborns who were shopping with a teacher or just with their families. Rita Skeeter was also lurking about keeping an eye open for Harry Potter as one of her spies had been in the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid came in babbling about Harry Potter being in the Alley. She would kill to be the first person to interview the boy who had been so successfully hidden by the annoying Albus-I-really-am-greater-than-Merlin-Dumbledore.

The ice cream was finished and the trio started heading towards the cauldron shop when Hagrid saw a black haired boy pulling a trunk behind him. He shouted "Harry, Harry Potter, where have you been?" and ran towards the boy, practically knocked him down but then lifting him high in the air shouting, "Harry, Harry, Harry – you've grown." Unfortunately for Hagrid and for third year Hufflepuff Kevin Whitby who was the black haired boy Hagrid was joyfully tossing around and who was buying a new trunk because his had broken last year, a crowd was forming.

But the damage was done as the crowd started running towards Hagrid and the black haired boy. Fortunately Kevin's Mother was nearby shopping and she rushed to rescue her son. Aurors appeared out of nowhere as did Pomona Sprout who raced to rescue Hagrid from being himself.

The trio purchased the cauldron and the Astronomy supplies and was attempting to sneak off to Madam Malkin's when Hagrid noticed a woman and two young boys with a trunk floating behind one of them. He only saw the back of them but the boy with the trunk had black hair and was with a Muggle woman and boy and since he had a new trunk then it could only be Harry Potter and his relatives.

"HARRY," screamed the half giant quickly running over towards them. He grabbed the boy, spun him around and hoisted him up so that their faces were level. He saw the boy's unique green eyes then rubbed at his forehead smearing off the makeup covering his scar. It was Harry Potter!

As he had done with Kevin Whitby, Hagrid was enthusiastically tossing Harry up and down, expressing how much he had grown and what a good time he would have at Hogwarts and how he had been by Professor Dumbledore himself to "Rescue you Harry from these horrible Muggles who have been so mean to you all of these years." The last part Hagrid didn't mean to say, aloud and in public but being Hagrid he did say what Dumbledore had told him.

Meanwhile the Aurors had run over to rescue another boy even if it wasn't Harry Potter as the kid was in danger of being dropped and the thin Muggle woman and the other boy were pounding on the half-giant yelling at him to "Stop hurting Harry you big oaf" and, of course, Rita Skeeter was running over with quill and parchment ready to get the biggest scoop of her career.

Due to Harry's struggle to break free and Petunia and Dudley hitting him Hagrid did drop Harry but fortunately Harry landed on Dudley who broke his fall and they both hit the ground. Petunia screamed and finally managed to whack Hagrid in "his happy place" with the full weight and force of her purse. It was a large purse which she always took with her when she shopping especially in a big city such as London. It held all of the many things a mother needed to carry as well as a large brick. Carrying a brick in one's purse was a good defense against muggers and a useful tool for a girl or woman to protect herself or at least that was what Petunia' Mum had always told her girls.

The purse/brick got Hagrid good and he doubled over in pain allowing the Aurors to subdue him. By that time Rita Skeeter was hovering over Harry and Dudley asking one question after another until she was conked on the back of the head by the "Evans purse" and she fell over. Her photographer Bozo had started snapping photos until the purse got his camera knocking it out of his hands onto the ground. By then Harry and Dudley had helped each other up but Petunia had been hexed and knocked to the ground in great pain by an "outstanding, helpful citizen" by the name of Lucius Malfoy.

A very angry Harry yelled out "What did you do to my Aunt?"

As usual, Lucius had a superior smirk on his handsome features and looking down at Harry Potter like he was a piece of garbage lying in street, he deign to answer, "Putting a piece of Muggle filth in the dirt where IT belongs – along with the rest of the garbage such as Mudbloods."

Now Lucius had come in late and had merely observed the end of the "meeting" between Hagrid and the "Trio" and thus he did not know it was Harry Potter who was involved. He merely saw it as a chance to publically hurt Muggles/Mudblood(s) and took advantage of the situation.

"NOBODY HURTS MY AUNT LIKE THAT!" screamed Harry, only to have Lucius laughed at him and start informing him just how far beneath and disgusting they were when compared with real wizards. Even the Aurors, Bozo and a woozy Rita Skeeter were silent and joined the other shoppers in listening to the vile rant which Lucius was spewing or at least was until both Harry and Dudley started defending their Mum/Aunt's honor. Before he knew it Lucius was relieved of his wand/walking stick and the boys used their martial arts knowledge to "teach that mean, nasty, poncey man not to mess with Petunia Evans Dursley.

Since they were well aware who he was, the Aurors came to Lucius' rescue and the angry wizard demanded that the three of the "worse than usual filth" be immediately arrested for assault on a "real wizard" and he wanted all of them immediately prosecuted to the fullest extent of magical law.

It was then that Amelia Bones, Head of the DMLE, and two Aurors apparated into the fray. Having noticed that the important (and insufferable) Lucius Malfoy was injured, she ordered the two Aurors to grab the woman and larger boy as she would get the smaller child. Just as the three touched their assigned person, all six of them disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Misunderstanding

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – The Misunderstanding

Unknown to the Ministry and the Wizarding population of Britain, the Goblins monitored Diagon Alley and today, since Harry Potter "had returned" and was shopping, two disillusioned Goblins had been shadowing him on Ragnok's orders. It had been done not only to protect the boy who the Goblins considered a missing heir, but because they needed him to be at Gringotts for that 4:00 p.m. meeting before Dumbledore could get his hands on the boy.

When Hagrid had come to the bank, Gringotts had gone on full alert. Before he left, two other disillusioned Goblins had been assigned to follow him and make sure he didn't send an owl or contact Dumbledore in any way alerting him to the fact that Harry Potter wasn't in his total control anymore. Things had been going fine until Hagrid started attacking black haired boys in an attempt to find Potter.

Then Lucius Malfoy decided to amuse himself and really messed things up and now Fudge and Dumbledore would soon be rushing to Gringotts both demanding custody of Harry Potter.

Well they were not going to get their hands on him as Gringotts was giving sanctuary to the Trio and had even taken the unprecedented action of closing the bank. The excuse would be given out that there had been an attempted robbery and even the Ministry knew and had to respect the protective measures of the Goblins who, in the confines of their bank were a separate nation and meted out their own brand of justice. It was made a part of every treaty after every Goblin rebellion and violation by the Ministry or ANYBODY would be considered an act of war.

Actually Ragnok knew that a robbery was being planned and would probably be attempted today when Hagrid came to pick up the "special package" in the "special vault." The "special vault" did belong to the Flamels, but they had not used it for years. They still paid the rental fees and kept a small (by Flamel standards) amount of money in it for business purposes and a few odds and ends but _they, personally_ , hadn't used it in years. They had so much money and valuables all over the world in so many banks that they had probably forgotten about this one.

Of note, they had an extra key made up many years ago and for some strange reason had given it to Albus Dumbledore when he had been assisting Flamel with his research into the properties of dragon blood. Apparently, he never gave it back as he used the vault every so often "on behalf of Nicholas" but the Goblins knew that he and the Flamels had not kept in touch after the apprenticeship ended despite what Dumbledore "insinuated" regarding their friendship.

After the apprenticeship ended, the Flamels had left to travel the world once again and as far as the Goblins knew (and they knew most things) they were still traveling and had not _returned to Britain to live_ especially since they lived in France. It was the opinion of the Flamel account manager that Dumbledore used the vault as an alternate vault to "hide" things he didn't want found in his vaults.

Several weeks ago Dumbledore had come to Gringotts and made a deposit in the Flamel vault. He told the Goblin in charge of the Flamel vault that he would be sending someone to pick up _something_ _extremely valuable_ out of the vault in a few weeks and they would have a letter of permission with them.

Today the very naïve and wandless Hagrid had made an appearance informing the Goblins that not only was he supposed to "rescue" Harry Potter and take him shopping but to pick up the extremely valuable item from the Flamel vault. He did have the letter of permission _and the key_ so was allowed to retrieve the item. Alarm bells went off in the Goblins' head and _everything_ pointed to yet another manipulative, scheming Dumbledore plot.

Once the portkey brought them to Gringotts, Harry, Petunia, Dudley, Amelia Bones and Aurors Dawlish and Carter were led directly to Ragnok's office. It was only 2:55 p.m. but due to the events which had just happened in Diagon Alley, Ragnok made an exception and started the meeting early. Bones and the Aurors were only allowed to attend the meeting so many things could be explained, otherwise they would be taking the Trio directly to a Ministry holding cell because no doubt Cornelius Fudge would order the arrest due to his "largest contributor's" request and because they were holding onto the Trio when the portkey took effect. Besides, Ragnok was about to summon Amelia Bones and others to Gringotts concerning Harry Potter.

Ragnok quickly explained to Amelia Bones his reasons and that while Gringotts was investigating the Potter accounts and some irregularities which they had only just discovered today, Gringotts was offering sanctuary to Harry Potter and his Dursley relatives. Then he asked Harry to tell all assembled what had happened to them in Diagon Alley.

After Harry had finished, Petunia and Dudley were asked if Harry had left anything out and both added a thing or two such as Dudley saying "And some bloke made off with Harry's trunk and all of his new things and these police people and everybody else just watched him and didn't do anything to help because that nasty nancy boy was too busy hurting us all and calling us names and…and…"

"And if this is an example of what the Magical World is like, I'm going to Stonewall High instead and you can all just turn yourselves into…into toads," said an angry Harry.

"I told you they were like this," added Petunia. "You wouldn't believe what they put my sister – Harry's mother Lily – through and then…then… _then they changed her from a decent person into a FREAK_. I blame it all on that Dumbledore Freak and I think he is planning to do the same thing or something worse to Harry."

When Amelia started to defend her world and even Dumbledore, Petunia told Ragnok to "show her the letters" and he did.

After reading them Amelia was quiet and Ragnok added, "While Mr. Potter and the Dursleys were shopping, we were doing our investigations and making arrangements, such as acquiring a healer from St. Mungo's to be present as a witness and consultant when our healers exam Mr. Potter and both Dursleys. Although we are noted for having some of the best healers in the Magical World, your Ministry always insists that we _prove_ any results by having a Ministry-approved person to _check our work_ ," he snapped out angrily.

Amelia knew it was true but the Ministry always insisted that one of their people double check everything the Goblins did because…well they were Goblins and not wizards. Britain was the only country in Magical Europe that made this demand and other nations wondered why the Goblins put up with this insult. Actually it had been one of the non-negotiable demands at the end of the last Goblin rebellion because the then Ministry thought the Goblins already wielded too much power over them and didn't like "lesser creatures" having any power over the Ministry of Magic.

It was about this time when a Goblin politely (for a Goblin) knocked on the door, asked for and was granted permission to interrupt the meeting and then informed Ragnok that not only was Cornelius Fudge and three dozen Aurors at the door of the bank demanding entrance or "else" but also Albus Dumbledore acting in his capacity as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and last but not least as the Magical Guardian of Harry Potter.

"Have they been informed of the reasons why the Bank is under lockdown?"

"Yes, but they refuse to listen. The Ministry wants to arrest the three 'Mudbloods' for attacking one of the most important wizards in Britain for no reason whatsoever, causing much material damage in Diagon Alley and cruelty to animals."

"What animals?" a puzzled Harry asked. "There were only people involved." "Apparently Lord Malfoy considers the half-giant Hagrid an animal since he is a half-breed and the Dursleys were seen striking him to free Mr. Potter from his grasp, thus the cruelty to animals charge."

Amelia Bones and even both Aurors sighed and hung their heads in shame. "Has anyone bothered telling Minister Fudge the truth or has he just listened to Lucius' whining?" Bones asked.

"I do not know but I would venture to guess only Lucius Malfoy's voice and view of the matter has been heard by the Minister," replied the Goblin. "Tell the Minister that Lucius Malfoy is lying and our witnesses are better than any he has managed to 'acquire' and we have other proof. Also mention that as of this moment, Gringotts is investigating several important matters, and Lucius Malfoy's name is on the list of people who face possible prosecution regarding allegations of fraud, bribery, slander, theft from an orphan of an Ancient and Noble House, attack on a minor and heir of an Ancient and Noble House, attempted line theft and many other serious charges."

"Therefore as of this moment Gringotts has frozen all Malfoy vaults and bottomless moneybags until the investigation is completed. Say also that many other vaults have been frozen and will stay that way while the investigation is ongoing," added Ragnok. "Also, inform Minister Fudge that as his name is also on that list all of his vaults and moneybags are frozen and if he does not withdraw the Aurors from the front of the Bank immediately, we will freeze ALL MINISTRY ACCOUNTS at Gringotts as he is in danger of violating the last treaty between the Goblin Nation and Magical Britain."

"Mention that Lord Sharp Blade, the Head of the Goblin Nation has already been apprised of the situation in Britain and will be notifying all Gringotts Branches and other Goblin businesses as well as the other Wizarding governments of the crisis."

The Goblin grinned widely but Ragnok was not finished. "Inform Albus Dumbledore that his name is at the top of the investigation list and not only has his vaults been frozen but ALL HOGWARTS VAULTS as well as the vaults of the Hogwarts staff until further notice. No doubt that should get his attention."

"Just one more thing," Ragnok added much to the discomfort of Bones and the Aurors, "Since we are in lockdown, the doors cannot be opened so you will just have to use the speaker spell and thus broadcast this information to all in Diagon Alley. As everyone present in the Alley will hear this information, especially the news media, no doubt this news should make the evening edition of the _Daily Prophet_ ," he purred. "I would be very disappointed if it did not," he added looking directly at Amelia Bones.

Just then another Goblin entered the room without knocking to breathlessly tell Ragnok that "Albus Dumbledore has just convinced Fudge to start attacking the door." "Then you better hurry to inform the people of Britain about the things I just said and also that war has just been declared."

Two Goblins ran off to do as commanded while Ragnok once again turned to Amelia Bones to say, "I will allow you and your Aurors to floo out of the Bank so that you may try to talk some sense into Cornelius Fudge. I am aware that NO ONE, not even the gods can even attempt to talk sense to Albus Dumbledore, but hopefully it will at least prevent him from trying to get the Ministry on his side." Amelia nodded her understanding and thanks to Ragnok before she and the Aurors were escorted out of the office.

After they had left and the door had been shut Dudley asked "Mr. Goblin if you guys are going to be chopping up people can Harry and I watch?" Petunia thought she die of embarrassment as any mother would after hearing her offspring ask that question. Both Dudley and Harry looked hopeful but Ragnok merely laughed, long and hard in his frightening Goblin voice. This interesting day was far from over and Harry admitted to himself that so far it was the best birthday he had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6 - Changed Plans

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Changed Plans

It had been four days since Albus Dumbledore had sent Hagrid off to "rescue Harry Potter" and start the careful, well-planned re-introduction of the Boy-Who-Lived-to-Be-a-Pawn/Martyr into the Magical World of Albus Dumbledore. NOTHING HAD GONE RIGHT, ALL OF HIS PLANS WERE IN RUINS AND HARRY POTTER WAS THREATENING TO GO TO DARMSTADT INSTEAD OF HOGWARTS.

Hagrid was in Ministry custody. He wasn't in jail…exactly. He was just being held as a witness to the assault on Lucius Malfoy. A follower of Dumbledore had heard the half-giant's plea and had alerted Dumbledore as to what had happened in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, it had taken awhile for the follower to actually contact Dumbledore as he had been out of his office and strolling around the school seeing to the initial installation of the traps to "guard a valuable object which he couldn't tell his staff anything about other than it needed to be guarded and they were to assist him."

As soon as he was alerted he took the Fawkes Express to Diagon Alley only to find Cornelius Fudge, three dozen Aurors, several representatives of the news media and many, many curious people in front of the bank waiting for something to happen. Dumbledore was refused entrance and since even Fawkes could not flash him into Gringotts he had to wait and hope he could salvage something and get his hands on Harry Potter.

While he was waiting he asked others what had really happened and was distressed to learn that Hagrid had bungled it, if only by not first reporting Harry not being at the Dursley home so that Dumbledore could take charge of things. He then tried to remedy the situation and had gone to Gringotts and then looked for Harry. If Lucius Malfoy hadn't been acting like…well Lucius Malfoy…Hagrid could have repaired some of the damage done and just intensified his indoctrination of Harry Potter. But Malfoy had been Malfoy and ran crying to Fudge who had listened to only Malfoy's version and been fooled into charging off to get _justice_ for his friend and his biggest campaign contributor.

From what he had gathered, at least at first Malfoy didn't know he had been attacking Potter and that was the reason he had demanded _justice_ for being made a fool by someone he thought was a Mudblood child. Knowing Malfoy if he had found out that it was Potter, all of this could be a ploy for him to get his hands on the child and demanding guardianship of the Potter heir as he had been trying to do for the past ten years. It had been later that day that he learned that Malfoy had no idea the child was Potter because (1) he was with two Muggles and (2) he didn't look anything like James Potter so he hadn't looked for the famous scar. But by the end of the day Malfoy, Fudge and Dumbledore knew a lot more about certain things than any of them would ever want to and all three of them were desperately trying to wiggle their way out of all of the trouble they were in. But it would not be easy or maybe even not possible – for Malfoy and Fudge at least.

Dumbledore had been confident that he could "explain everything" and then get control of the boy and the plans could continue as planned. OH HOW WRONG HE HAD BEEN. Apparently Petunia remembered how to get to Diagon Alley. She shouldn't have known anything but since she had, and Harry had not heard from anybody, she took Harry and her son to do the shopping. Then the Goblins he had in his pocket had not been able to prevent Harry from finding out he had other vaults, etc. because once again Petunia knew because she had letter from Lily bragging about the fact. Thus, account managers, guards and then Ragnok himself had been alerted and had a chat with Harry and the Dursleys and those nasty, inconvenient investigations had begun.

Dumbledore would never find out the how and whys things had occurred because his bought Goblins had quickly met a very sticky end. Accounts had been reviewed due to information provided by and questions asked of Petunia and Harry. Apparently the Goblins had been waiting for such an opportunity and had moved swiftly and with ruthless efficiency. Harry and the Dursleys were rescued, given sanctuary and most horrible of all, examinations by reputable healers and curse breakers. The glamours, spells and charms which somehow had been placed on the Dursleys and Harry were discovered and removed. The Goblins were given Petunia's address and sent a team of experts, both Goblin and wizards, to check out the Dursley home and the famous blood wards.

Many other interesting things had been discovered by the end of day on August 1st. Then other totally unexpected things had happened, the worst being that Arcturus Lord Black was not only still alive and kicking, he had been looking for Harry Potter since _before_ 31st October 1981. Naturally he had been prevented from finding him thanks to Albus Dumbledore who hadn't known he was looking for him. If he had Dumbledore really would have taken steps to guarantee that Arcturus Black never found Harry Potter.

Also, yet another wizarding house had also been looking for the boy and had placed a disillusioned house elf in Diagon Alley to keep an eye out for the boy. The elf had recognized Harry due to the familial bond house elves possessed and he fetched his master immediately, who then went to Gringotts for another discussion concerning his heir. But now the damage had been done and that was when EVERYTHING completely disintegrated. The Potters' Will was unsealed and publically read. Plans crashed and burned and Dumbledore lost his position as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and his spot as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and was now on very shaky ground.

By some miracle Fudge was still Minister of Magic because the "investigations" done by the Goblins found only that he was merely guilty of taking bribes, telling the usual lies a successful politician tells and of just being an idiot. His numbers had taken a nose dive and if he wanted to keep his job until the next election he was to walk a very fine line and not put one toe out of place. It was unlikely he would be re-elected unless he did something of extraordinary valor or single-handedly saved the Magical World from a catastrophe of epic proportions.

The only good thing which had happened, in Dumbledore's opinion at least, was that Lucius Malfoy got his derriere handed to him both privately and publically. Lucius Malfoy was not a nice wizard, man or person. He was vain (well he was a Malfoy and that was a hereditary trait so he couldn't help it), vicious, grasping, greedy and unscrupulous especially when it came to money, property and power. Again, it could be blamed on the fact that he was a Malfoy as that was how they were made. However, Lucius took it to extreme.

His Father had pulled many strings, called in favors, did some bribery and a few other underhanded things (well he too was a Malfoy) and had managed to betrothed his son and heir to one of the Black heiresses, the second sister, Andromeda. The eldest sister, Bellatrix was a few years older than Lucius and despised him, and was already betrothed to a Lestrange. However, the foolish bitch had other ideas and ran off with a Mudblood because, it was said that she would rather lose her inheritance and place in society and marry a Mudblood than a Malfoy.

To save face, Cygnus Black substituted his third daughter and fortunately, she liked the idea of marrying Lucius and things turned out fine and dandy. After Bellatrix had suffered a tragic miscarriage which ended her chance at motherhood and the second sister had been disowned, Draco Malfoy was now the only possible heir to succeed Arcturus Black.

Arcturus' only son Orion had had two sons but they were now lost. His eldest son was an incorrigible rebel who threw his heritage back in his parents' and his Lord's faces, starting with being sorted into Gryffindor. Eventually he was taken in and all but adopted by his Great Aunt Dorea Black who had married the last of the Potters. Naturally he was disowned if only by his Mother. His Father never said anything as since he was not Lord Black, he could not disown his son unless his Father Lord Arcturus gave him permission. Besides, he had a younger son Regulus and he was officially made the obvious heir.

But then Regulus had joined the Death Eaters and was reported dead. Voldemort was blamed but he hadn't done it nor had any of his Death Eaters. The Ministry was also innocent of killing him and it was only when his death was reported and confirmed by the Goblins that the world knew Regulus Black was dead by causes unknown. His Father died shortly thereafter as had Cygnus Black.

Despite his rebellion and joining up "with the Light" Sirius Black was still considered the heir even after he "betrayed the Potters" and was given a life sentence in Azkaban. But he was innocent – of betraying the Potters, at least. Lucius Malfoy knew it for a fact as did Arcturus and anybody who knew anything about the Black Family. However, since Sirius had never sired an heir and never would, he would die in Azkaban and then, after Arcturus died, Draco would be the new Lord Black. Except that he wouldn't and Lucius and Narcissa knew that he wouldn't because they were told by Arcturus Lord Black that he had made arrangements to make sure Draco would never inherit. He had put it in his Will and made it a matter of record and family law.

"There are other heirs who can claim the Lordship after I am gone," he had told them to their faces, in public, in front of other family members, independent witnesses, the family solicitors and the Goblins. "Cygnus went behind my back when he arranged your marriage," he further told them. "Had I not been traveling and seeing to the family business affairs, I would have forbidden the marriage because I HATE MALFOYS. I hate them almost as much as I hate Weasleys and Prewetts (who the Blacks had ongoing feuds with for some very good reasons)." "Therefore, like my ancestors who disowned any Black who married anyone directly related to a Weasley or a Prewett, I have made it a family law for it to be the same with the Malfoys."

"But my Lord Uncle," Bellatrix had cooed, "Draco is the ONLY POSSIBLE HEIR at the moment and since you are at death's door already, you should really reconsider…" "I'm in excellent health," he snapped back responding to the most definite threat.

"Even if I should meet with an unfortunate accident today – like being killed by a Death Eater or two" he hurled back at her, "The decision still stands as it has been made a part of the family law via my Will. It is irrevocable and will not be contested on pain of a total disinheritance of anyone who does."

Bella was going to snap out a nasty retort but Arcturus beat her to the punch by saying, "If you want me to name the heir today, well I won't. If you are so worried about the continuation of our family line THEN YOU PRODUCE AN HEIR OF YOUR BODY, NOT BY ADOPTION."

That statement had made the usually vicious, impervious to insults Bellatrix feel pain, the pain of never being able to give life to a child. Naturally she snapped back viciously until she was silenced by Lord Black and then dismissed from his presence.

However, Lucius Malfoy was not one to ever give up money, property, power and most definitely a lordship. He was bound and determined to see that his son would inherit the title as he really was the ONLY SUITABLE HEIR. He was positive he could break the Will of Arcturus Black and reinstate his son to his rightful inheritance. While he waited for Arcturus to die, he would pay for the research to begin and as soon as the old bastard shuffled off this mortal coil (which would definitely be soon if Bellatrix had any say in the matter), DRACO WOULD OBTAIN THE LORDSHIP EVEN IF LUCIUS HAD TO PERSONALLY SEE THAT ANY OTHER POSSIBLE HEIRS MEET WITH AN UNFORTUNATE ACCIDENT.

However, here it was 1991 and Arcturus still lived. Bellatrix and Sirius were rotting in Azkaban, Andromeda HAD NOT BEEN REINSTATED INTO THE FAMILY AND NEVER WOULD since she had spoiled her own bloodline and the only other possible heir was a filthy Half-blood bastard son of a Mudblood whore named Harry Potter. There had been rumors that Lily Evans was not a true Mudblood because she was too talented and powerful a witch so she had to be descended from a Squib or two. Naturally she hadn't been allowed to have (nor could have afforded to have) the proper inheritance test done to see what her true heritage was. For some unknown reason James Potter had actually married her and thus an inheritance test had probably been done on the sly for Dorea Black Potter to allow her only son and the Potter heir to marry the girl. Knowing Dorea, she would have killed the girl if she was truly a Mudblood.

Between being Dorea's grandson, a probable inheritance test with good results and the fact that Sirius Black was Harry's godson and been adopted as his heir by sacred and ancient family rites, Harry Potter was probably Arcturus' heir. However, Lucius had made plans to have Draco befriend the boy on the Hogwarts Express, and then charm him with the aim to eventually trick the boy into relinquishing the Lordship to him or at the very least becoming a vassal to the House of Malfoy.

It was well-known by everybody (especially people with Lucius' spy network) that Dumbledore had not only hidden Potter but had kept him totally ignorant of the Magical World and his inheritance. Dumbledore was just playing his usual games and no doubt intended on having the boy _become a vassal to him_ , then marry him off to a faithful Dumbledore follower (like a Weasley) and get control of not only his wealth, property and power but control over the Potter and Black votes.

Although he wasn't _legally_ entitled to use the Potter vote, Dumbledore was as he was "Harry Potter's magical guardian and acting on the boy's behalf" and nobody had checked on the legality of it all – except for Lucius Malfoy. Lucius had publically contested the use but all Dumbledore had cheerfully said was "prove it" and continued using the vote. Since he was Head of the Wizengamot no one challenged his right to use the vote.

Arcturus had basically disappeared after the last family meeting held at Gringotts when he told of Draco's disinheritance and had been publically "promised" to be killed by Bella. For the past ten years he had been hiding at Black Castle, after changing the wards, placing a Fidelius on it and allowing less than five people to have entrance to the Castle. He had publically put the Black vote on continued abstention until such time as he died and/or his legitimately named heir reached the legal age to vote. It was all done neat and tidy and had infuriated Lucius to no end.

Arcturus had put the Goblins on alert to tell him when Harry Potter was found and out of Dumbledore's reach so that he could get his hands on the boy. That had been one of the things the Goblins had been doing. They had contacted Arcturus and his solicitors and as soon as the physical examinations were completed, anything removed that shouldn't be on the boy and the official and complicated inheritance test done, Arcturus would swoop in and officially, legally and publically announce that Harry Potter was his heir and be given the heir ring. And Arcturus was going to make Lucius watch as he would be one of the official witnesses.

Then Narcissa and her spawn Draco would not only renew their allegiance to Arcturus but also publically give their allegiance to Harry Potter as the official heir. Draco would then officially and publically swear to renounce any and all hope and claims of receiving the Black Lordship. If not, both Narcissa and Draco would be cast out of the Black Family and Narcissa's dowry would be confiscated. Lucius had broken the terms of the original marriage contract many times and by rights Arcturus could have not only confiscated the dowry but dissolved the marriage. But he hadn't because he liked annoying Lucius. He'd take back the dowry but not dissolve the marriage so Lucius would still have a legal wife and son/heir, but they would be a hell of a lot poorer. Arcturus knew Lucius would prefer losing both his wife and son than the dowry.

So by August 4, 1991, Lucius Malfoy had not only permanently lost the dream of acquiring the Black Lordship for his son, but he was now being charged with publically attacking the heir of two Ancient and Noble Houses, and the heir of one Noble House. The name of this House was not mentioned because as both Arcturus and the Goblins said, it was none of anybody's business. Therefore it was implied that Lily (and probably her sister Petunia) were descendants of a line which supposedly died out due to producing Squibs. This meant that Lucius could (and would) be sanctioned and fined for also attacking Petunia and Dudley should they, or rather Arcturus acting on behalf of them and Harry, request it. Lucius had no doubt that Arcturus would be requesting it.

Things just kept getting worse for poor Lucius as the "Potter" investigations brought to light some of Lucius' other less legal activities such as bribing certain high placed Ministry officials and threatening certain other important people (members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors). He was also accused of trying to illegally gain custody of a helpless orphaned minor to gain control over his fortune, heritage and political power, or in other words Harry Potter, due to his familial relationship with Narcissa. Arcturus was having the most fun of his entire ninety year old life watching Lucius squirm. He had insisted – and since he was a powerful Lord got – that Veritaserum be administered to Lucius to find out several things. "It is either Veritaserum or swearing on your life and magic after answering every question" he had been told.

Poor Lucius had been given one hour to make up his mind. With Veritaserum there was always the danger that someone could shout out a question and Lucius would have to answer it. Since he already knew that Amelia Bones was going to be present as a witness, he was truly afraid (and with good reason) that she would shout out "Were you really Imperiused or did you willingly become a Death Eater" and then he would have a one-way ticket to Azkaban. So it was swearing on the old life and magic – a lot.

It was better than Veritaserum but he had to tell more truth than he would have liked. Then after Arcturus was finished with him, the Goblins got him for a few things which they had suspected him of doing over the years. In the end, Lucius avoided serious jail time BUT between court costs, fines, making restitution to many people he had had business dealings over the years (and had cheated the hell out of them), settling potential slander cases out of court and assorted other odds and ends, the Malfoy fortune had been reduced to G3 million in ready money, and this included the dowry.

He would also lose profits from some of those shady business deals so that would also greatly reduce his annual income. The only good which came out of it was that Lucius would not have to pay out a lot of money in bribes (since his dealings with Fudge and others had been brought to light), he wouldn't have to pay solicitors to find out loopholes or private detectives for finding out information or "dirt" on people to use for blackmail purposes and the Malfoys would save a lot of money on entertaining as everyone would be avoiding them for a long, long time. Therefore, they would need a lot less new clothes every year because they wouldn't be invited to other people's parties nor could they afford to give the lavish galas they were famous for and which people begged to be invited.

Draco didn't understand what was going on and was still planning to use his Father's name to make friends, intimidate people of lesser blood, harass Mudbloods and automatically become the new leader of Slytherin House. Since his Father was too busy crying into his fire whiskey and good brandy, Narcissa was the one to break the news to her son and inform him of the new facts of life.

"I am sure that my baby dragon will have no trouble making friends and allies all by himself," she had lovingly told him. It was good to remember that Severus would be teaching at Hogwarts to watch over and help Draco adjust to so many new and unpleasant things. At least he would protect him from the upper years, meaning years two through seven. It would probably be good for Draco to learn early that a Slytherin had to learn and use their own cunning and not depend on their family, which was what Draco had been planning on doing. She just hoped he learned very, very quickly.


	7. Chapter 7 - Down But Not Out

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – Down But Not Out

The residents of Privet Drive would never really find out what happened concerning the Dursleys. Petunia and the boys never returned to Privet Drive not even to collect their possessions. A moving service merely packed up their things and closed up the house and refused to tell the neighbors anything. The family never came back but the house wasn't put up for sale. Instead arrangements had been made for landscaping to be done, snow shoveled in the winter, all taxes and rates were paid, but no one knew why. It would be known as the mystery of Privet Drive. Naturally after a few months, the house was said to be haunted and the reason it wasn't sold was because they were looking for an exorcist to do the deed before it could be placed on the market.

The month of August would see Harry, Petunia and Dudley living at Black Castle getting to know Lord Arcturus, Great Auntie Cassiopeia (Arcturus' cousin and the only family member he liked and kept in contact) and figuring out what they were going to do with their lives. The heritage revealed many things, such as Lily and Petunia's parents both being Squibs. Lily had been the one to be blessed with magic and Petunia…well she was a typical Squib meaning she could see the entrance to Diagon Alley and could see Dementors if she ever had the misfortune to get near one. She also carried the Magical gene and passed it down to Dudley.

The Goblins had found traces of objects which had been spelled to make the Dursleys hate Harry. Fortunately for Harry two had been objects which belonged to Vernon such as a very ugly vase that had belonged to his Mother which he had demanded to be kept on the mantelpiece. After Vernon's death Marge had demanded it back as it was a family heirloom and Petunia had happily given it to her. Petunia's wedding ring had also been spelled as that was something she would always wear. However, a month after Vernon's death she took it off and locked it in a box. Now that she thought about it after she stopped wearing the ring she didn't feel as angry or hateful that she had to raise Harry.

The worse information found was when Dudley was examined. Apparently he had been born with magic – not much but enough for him to use a wand and ride a broom. He wouldn't have been a powerful wizard and would have struggled with more complex magic BUT he could have gone to Hogwarts and learned enough magic to be called a wizard like Vincent Crabbe or Greg Goyle who definitely would be attending Hogwarts. Also if he married a witch there was an excellent possibility that their offspring would be a wizard/witch.

However, about ten years ago " _someone"_ had completely bound what little magic Dudley did have. Because it was done so long ago on a magic-weak baby, there was no possibility of reversing the spell. It had taken an expert to even discover that a spell had been done. The big question was "who could have done such a thing and why?" The general consensus was that Dumbledore had done it at the request of Vernon Dursley during their negotiations. Vernon hated magic and apparently didn't want his son to have it especially if Dudley didn't have enough of it to make it worthwhile.

"The Freakcreep (the name Petunia had given to Dumbledore or at least the one that was repeatable in front of the children) wanted us to raise Harry a certain way. We weren't supposed to tell him anything about magic and Vernon did try to beat it out of him. If Dudley had magic he would definitely have used it and have been proud of having it, then Vernon would have had to beat Dudley. Freakcreep probably told Vernon he'd take away Dudders' magic and threw in the money so Vernon would let us keep Harry."

Since Harry was now Arcturus official heir, he had become Harry's magical guardian and Dumbledore had no control over Harry whatsoever. Since Petunia and Dudley were living with him Dumbledore couldn't use the old "Lily's blood excuse" which the Unspeakables had found out about. As a favor to Dumbledore, it would not be revealed what the blood wards really were, but it was a handy excuse for Petunia and Dudley to live with Harry at Black Castle.

It was a little known fact even in the Black Family itself that Arcturus wasn't much of a blood purist like the rest of his family nor was his Cousin Cassiopeia. Cassiopeia had "lost" her brother Marius because he had had the misfortune of being born a Squib and thus disowned.

At first it was thought that he was a wizard like Dudley would have been had his magic not been bound as there were a lot of those in Pureblood families. When a child was born he/she were checked for magic. Usually it was easy to find but there were always children whose magic was shaky and you would have to wait for the child to grow before a permanent diagnosis was made. A child's magic would grow as the child did and there were a lot of late bloomers.

But Marius' magic never grew and when he didn't get his Hogwarts letter nor could he coax a bit of magic out of a training wand he was declared a Squib and exiled from his family. He was fortunate because he was from a wealthy family therefore he was sent off to a Muggle year round boarding school and then a university to prepare him for a career in the Muggle world. He was even given a one-time payment of a respectable sum of money to establish himself and then his very existence was officially forgotten.

He was fortunate as despite their reputation the Black Family was not vicious and completely heartless or at least not in Marius, Cassiopeia and Arcturus' time. Their brother Pollux's daughter, Walburga, and his son, Cygnus were from a different, crueler generation. Walburga was a radical Pureblood (which some said was due to Dumbledore's manipulations and constant attacks on Slytherin House when she attended Hogwarts) and Cygnus was annoyed that his "filthy, disgusting, worthless excuse for an uncle had not been killed for being a Squib."

Cygnus, however, had an ulterior motive for wishing his worthless uncle had been killed as it would have meant more money for him. He begrudged the man the money which had been spent on his expensive education and the startup funds given to him. Cygnus was an only son but had had the misfortune of siring DAUGHTERS – three of them – AND NO SON. It didn't matter that his cousin Orion was the Black heir and would eventually produce his own sons, it was the fact that Cygnus had to keep up appearances and used most of his money to fund three substantial dowries.

It had almost been a blessing when his second daughter had eloped with a Mudblood so he only had to finance two dowries but due to some unwise investments and his own mismanagement of his fortune he had almost nothing left after Narcissa's marriage except the estate his wife had brought into their marriage. He had been forced to use the remainder of her dowry to give the Malfoys what they were demanding as was their right since Lucius had been jilted by Andromeda and extra money was needed to prevent a lawsuit being filed for the breaking of the marriage contract.

Money was everything to the likes of Cygnus Black. His Father would outlive him by 11 years and since Daddy refused to "help out" with money his only son would have to suffer and live a much reduced lifestyle just because he had been "unfortunate." He had imprinted that on his girls also but only Narcissa really "respected the value of money" as Andromeda threw her dowry, respectability and family away for "love" and Bellatrix was too well bred and indifferent to such things as money.

Cygnus Black was typical of the new generation of Purebloods, always grasping, always wanting more and never having enough. He never blamed himself for his misfortunes just others and he was always looking for a scapegoat. Mudbloods had always been popular scapegoats and even more since Dumbledore came into power and used them for his own political agenda.

Few people really knew what Dumbledore's real agenda was, but people like Arcturus Black and a young Tom Riddle did. Dumbledore was "dumbing down magic" so that the new generations would not be taught important magic and thus never reach their potential. He was a powerful and brilliant wizard BUT until he had defeated Gellert Grindelwald and "had saved them all" he didn't seem all that powerful. It was almost like he had gained the powerful magic that Grindelwald had lost.

And he had because now Dumbledore was the owner, the possessor of the Elder Wand. Many considered it a myth but after Grindelwald had become its master, he continued with the plan that he and Albus had thought up. One of them would find the wand, become its master and then together they would rule the world and mold the Magical World into what they wanted with them being the rulers, the arbitrators of Magic and the greatest of the great.

Before they could carry out their plans, tragedy had struck and their partnership ended badly. They had gone off to live different lives except that Gellert had managed to find and win the wand of legend and had gone into partnership with the Muggle known as Adolph Hitler and the rest was history. Albus found out, started rumors to demoralize Gellert while improving his status and legend until finally they met, "fought" and Albus triumphed "saving the world" and becoming an icon.

He also became a very powerful person with a very well-run publicity machine. In the year 1991 Albus Dumbledore was many things to many people: Savior, Political Leader, Leader of the Light, Symbol, Icon, Legend, Educator, winner of Order of Merlin (first class), Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

He was a benevolent grandfatherly figure, even though he had never married or sired a child. In reality he had never wanted to as he didn't like children and saw them only as a necessary evil and as a means to an end and potential future followers of Albus Dumbledore.

When he finally had become Headmaster of Hogwarts, he made sweeping changes and not for the better. He had become the "Champion of the Muggleborns" and used them as an excuse for ridding the Magical World of certain courses at Hogwarts, rites and rituals that he didn't approve of, or rather gave knowledge and strength to the magical population.

He did it subtly and slowly at first, until his power increased and once he became Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump there was no stopping him. Yule became Christmas, Samhein became Halloween and some magical holy days were forbidden as Dumbledore had proclaimed them dark. He had always been outspoken against Slytherin House and when it's most famous member since Salazar had begun his "dark crusade" and many of that House had followed him, Dumbledore made certain that the House of Salazar became a pariah and symbol of darkness and evil.

He had whipped things into such a frenzy that some of his more fanatic followers begged him to do away with the "House of Evil" but he refused because he said placement in that House was a good way to find out who could be the next potential dark lord. He never publically stated this view, but word got out and Slytherin was doomed to have the reputation Dumbledore had cursed it with.

He had called in many favors to not only keep out of Azkaban but to keep the last and most valuable of his positions, namely as Headmaster of Hogwarts. However, there were certain "conditions" he had to swear to and with the evidence against him he had to swear – or else.

Only his reputation, power and the favors (and blackmail) had saved him. After the wards had been checked and his magical signature traced to destroying Dudley's magic, not to mention a few other things he had been guilty of doing – and not just to Harry and Dudley – but many others, he had to swear on his life and magic (something he had always managed to avoid) to a list of certain things which were non-negotiable. The most disturbing terms and conditions were as follows:

1\. He could not contact or even talk to Harry Potter unless it was a definite school matter. If such occurred, all Heads of House had to be present throughout the interview. He would never be alone with the boy for any reason.

2\. Under no circumstances whatsoever would he personally attempt to "influence" Harry Potter nor would he ask others to do so. This was "doable" under the oath because he managed to insert the words "in the future" and he had already had his plans for Harry Potter set in motion and the minions to carry them out.

3\. He would stop "playing favorites" especially where it concerned Gryffindor. Also, any pranks considered cruel or hurtful were not to be tolerated and those caught doing them would be punished accordingly. The four Heads of House would determine what pranks were acceptable and those that went beyond reason.

4\. Last but the most serious (in Albus' opinion) was that once a month an unannounced inspection would be done by a Healer from St. Mungo's and an Unspeakable from the Ministry. They would do random checks on the students' health and welfare as well as "checking the wards" and looking for things which shouldn't be there – such as runes, spells and those damnable Acromantulas.

The giant (and vicious) spiders had provided a good source of income for the school. It had been Dumbledore who had acquired a mate for Hagrid's "pet" Aragog, shortly after he became Headmaster. Once the babies started coming, the special silk spun by them could be quarterly harvested (by Hagrid who was under Aragog's protection) and sold to merchants. They paid in cash and cattle and sheep which the spiders would eat and "theoretically" the other inhabitants of the forest would be protected.

But the spiders liked variety and although they were confined to certain parts of the forest, if a creature (or a student) wandered into their territory the spiders didn't think twice about having a "treat" and in the past 35 years a third of the forest creatures and eighteen students had "disappeared" without trace. Then the "Great Forest of Hogwarts" became the Forbidden Forest around 1974 after two Purebloods from Ravenclaw had gone missing searching for rare potion ingredients for extra credit. Dumbledore had barely managed to cover up since Purebloods were involved and he almost lost this extra income which paid for certain special things not listed in the Hogwarts budget.

But all good things come to an end. The spiders were moved to a deserted island and the merchants provided all the food on a monthly basis. The cash would be used to purchase new school brooms and then finance other worthy projects such as re-establishing the various clubs which Dumbledore had done away with due to "lack of funds" – at least that was what he told everyone when he cancelled all but 4 clubs.

The likes of Arcturus Black and others _**may have thought**_ they had Albus Dumbledore under control BUT he knew differently. He was only temporarily down and out and he would prevail. His plans were changed to adapt to the harsh restrictions placed on him, but once he outed Tom Riddle and defeated him, he was certain he would regain all of his lost power and more. He would be released from those oaths and then he would have his revenge, starting with the damnable Boy-Who-Lived.


	8. Chapter 8 - A Different Start

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 8 – A Different Start

After much pleading – then begging – on the Ministry's part (because no one would speak to Dumbledore), it was decided that Harry Potter would attend Hogwarts but only under certain conditions, none of which were negotiable.

The four that Dumbledore had sworn to were just the first of the 12 demands. A fifth was the repeal of the illegal laws which Dumbledore had enacted using certain Wizengamot votes which he had no right to use, most belonging to Harry but a few others he had offered to relieve a widow and/or orphan of the onerous chore of voting. All laws passed using these votes were going to be looked into again and changed if necessary.

No. 6 was that Binns the ghost who taught History of Magic was to be replaced by a human and the course would go back to being the one taught when Arcturus had been at school. It had included the history of the _entire_ magical world and not just that of Great Britain and Goblin rebellions. It also included Muggle history in connection which how it affected Magicals. It was suggested that Binns be used as an assistant to Argus Filch to catch the bad behavior of students as well as a detention moderator, when the punishment was to write lines or help Filch with the cleaning.

No. 7 was that Snape would only teach the six and seventh years because all knew how he treated the students. Besides he truly hated teaching. He would still be Head of Slytherin, continue to brew the potions for the school infirmary ONLY and not do any of Dumbledore's "special potions" which the Headmaster called "research" but the investigations and Veritaserum administered to Snape revealed what they really were. It had almost been one of the nails in Dumbledore's proverbial coffin before he managed to talk himself out of it. Snape was almost delirious with joy as he would finally have the time to actually do the research he had wanted to do but was prevented by Dumbledore and his insatiable demands.

No. 8 was the reinstatement of another one of the courses which had been taught in Arcturus' time, namely the _Introduction to the World of Magic, Its Customs, Rites and Rituals_ which Dumbledore had done away with as soon as he became Headmaster. This had always been a mandatory course for all Muggleborns or students raised by Muggles (like Harry) or outside of Britain and was desperately needed for Muggleborns to fit in. Dumbledore had blamed the Purebloods for stopping the course but they actually wanted them to know of their new world, the customs, rites, rituals, etc. so back it came with a teacher of the Board of Governors' choosing (not Dumbledore's) and would start September 2nd.

No. 9 was the revival of the Deputy Head position. This had always been a separate position as it was considered a full-time job. It had been stopped by Arcturus' own grandfather, Phineas Nigellus a/k/a the worst Headmaster in Hogwarts' history. He wasn't as there were others but he was just the latest one. Before it was the custom that the likely successor to the Headmaster ceased all teaching and other school duties and was taught how to run the school by the Headmaster/mistress. This showed whether that person was suitable for the position. If not, a new one could be appointed and trained before a Headmaster/mistress retired or died. Phineas had stopped it to (1) save the payment of an extra salary and (2) to use it as a political advantage. Just because you were the Deputy Head didn't mean that you would definitely inherit the top post and Phineas had every intention of appointing someone he considered suitable to this very prestigious appointment.

Unfortunately for him, his chosen person had to retire due to ill-health and Phineas died unexpectedly when the very elderly Armando Dippet (who was considered too old to teach but was from an important family and refused to retire) had been temporally serving until Phineas could decide on who he was going to give this plum assignment. Thus Dippet got the post he had always dreamed of having. Dippet thought it was a good idea, using the position as a bribe but also wanted to save a salary. He reasoned that if a teacher, especially if they were a Head of House, had the position he/she would be too busy fulfilling all the necessary duties and thus wouldn't be causing trouble. He went through two teachers before Albus Dumbledore was finally granted the position and succeeded him.

No. 10 was that the "heir's chamber" be reinstated. The heir of an Ancient, Ancient and Noble or a Founders' heir could have their own private bedroom and bath in whatever house they were sorted into. This was not only a perk but in some cases (especially in the case of a Founders' heir) it served as protection against house feuds and manipulations by those who sought to gain power. Dumbledore had talked Dippet into stopping the privilege as there were _no certified_ Founders' heirs left and it wasn't fair to other heirs of lesser houses. "It will also save time and money" had been the clincher. Arcturus had demanded it for his heir due to the position and dangers he was still in from former Death Eaters. Once it was granted, others would benefit such as last-of-the-line heirs like Neville Longbottom.

No. 11 was another break in tradition but Arcturus insisted on it. Harry would not get a wand from Ollivander nor would it have the Ministry trace on it, again for protection. This again benefitted Neville Longbottom as Arcturus heard that that "ridiculous woman" Augusta Longbottom was going to force Neville to use his father's wand to "honor him" as well as hopefully helping Neville with his magic.

Last but not least, No. 12 was the cancellation of another one of Dumbledore's "improvements" such as an heir was allowed to have their own house elf attend them at Hogwarts. This centuries old tradition had been stopped because Dumbledore believed "it was unfair to Muggleborns or those Purebloods and Half-bloods who couldn't afford a house elf." In reality, a house elf could not only serve and protect his/her master/mistress but also quickly inform the family if something illegal was going on at Hogwarts such as the owlery being closed and some of the things Dumbledore was caught doing "for the Greater Good of the students" but were just things he just didn't want people to know about.

Heaven and earth were proverbially moved so that all was in place for the new school term. On August 31st an owl was received informing Minerva McGonagall that "Harry Potter" would now be officially known as Henricus Black and would be sorted by that name "Or I will be very, very disappointed" Lord Arcturus had threatened. Minerva sighed as she was disappointed that Harry would lose the name of Potter although he was still the heir to that House. She didn't tell Dumbledore of the change because she knew it would only infuriate him and he would (and could despite the oaths) demand that Harry was still known as Harry James Potter as all of his Hogwarts tuition was paid in advance the day after he was born with that name and his trust vault was in that name, ergo he would always be known as Harry James Potter or at least to _"those who truly loved and cared for him."_ Besides Minerva would be the one to "disappoint" a very powerful Lord, not Albus.

She was comforted by the fact that at least Harry would be in Gryffindor as how could he not be. She wasn't supposed to know but before he was obliged to take those oaths, he had already arranged for the Weasleys to meet Harry, befriend him and make certain he knew all of the horrors of Slytherin, that his life would be in danger in that House and even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Only Gryffindor could provide the protection and proper friendships Harry would need to survive Hogwarts.

Finally the day had come. September 1st was a sunny day and that was always a good omen. Many people were on the lookout for "Harry Potter" from the press, those wanting to make friends with such an important person, the Ministry in the form of the Minister's Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge (since Fudge was still in trouble) and last but not least, the Weasley Family who had their orders from Dumbledore before he was obliged to take those oaths. The Weasleys waited outside the barrier to be the first to greet the boy and help him find his way past the barrier. That was rather a stupid plan considering that as "the Heir" he would be flooing directly onto the platform and accompanied by a guardian or two. But it was the only hope the Weasleys had of getting to him first so they did it anyway.

The platform was blocked due to all of those waiting to "meet him first" but Arcturus had fooled them all. Using his formable power, both magically and politically, he arranged for a portkey to take Harry, his own house elf and two trusted representatives into a compartment in the back of the train. Also Harry was wearing a blond wig and contact lenses which colored his eyes blue. As soon as Harry was settled in the two representatives left and then Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones portkeyed in. They were to sit with Harry before anyone else did not only to save him from unwanted attention but also to have some friendly faces.

Harry was given his own personal elf, one which had originally been a part of Bellatrix's dowry. Dobby's mother, his two sisters and the still young Dobby had served the Lestranges until they were incarcerated in Azkaban and Narcissa had "graciously" taken in all of the Lestrange house elves while Lucius took over their property, Rudolphus Lestrange's vote in the Wizengamot and his estate because Draco was now his heir. Arcturus demanded the return of all things and of course got them.

Dobby was interviewed by Harry and the two got along very well. The elf didn't know that the young master was once known as Harry Potter until he received his orders to attend him at Hogwarts. The elf then went completely crazy (but fortunately not in front of Arcturus) to find that his very nice master was the great and awesome Harry Potter. Dobby had to be given a specially made elf potion to calm him down.

Everybody was disappointed as the Boy-Who-Looked-Exactly-Like-James-Potter was not seen. Few people remembered him from the "Battle of the Alley" as it was called and with the blond wig and his scar hidden by makeup, the contact lenses and not having the "Potter hair" no one would have recognized him anyway if he had boarded the train the usual way. But once the train took off, the _great hunt_ started. Many people walked past their compartment and could be seen looking in for "James incarnate" but finding no one who matched the description. The four Weasleys were walking up and down and if one looked closely one would see Percy (like many others) slyly casting point-me-Harry-Potters spells, but without success.

The first person who knocked on their door was a girl with frizzy hair and buck teeth. She had tears in her eyes and asked "Would you mind if I sit here? I've been thrown out of three compartments because I am a Muggleborn." Once permission was granted Neville and Harry helped her with her trunk, she calmed down, dried her tears and then began telling the others all about herself. The three wondered how someone could talk so fast and so long without presumably taking a breath.

Then Ron Weasley opened the door, took a look around, recognized Neville and said "Hey Squib, have you seen Harry Potter? I'm going to be his best mate and I can't find him."

Harry jumped up from his seat and said "No, please leave" but Ron was having none of it.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked rudely.

"Yes, a very rude person now go!"

"What if I don't want to?" a red-faced Ron said. "Who are you and how are you going to make Harry Potter's best mate leave? Since you are sitting with the Squib and that bigmouth Mudblood, you are probably one also and…."

But Ron didn't get to finish as Harry swished his wand, the door flew open and Ron flew out by magic. Harry locked the door and put a silencing charm to keep out the noise and closed the curtains so that they couldn't see Ron beating on the door, turning very red and threatening them all with dire consequences while name-dropping Harry Potter's name.

Then Hermione started telling about her meeting with the Weasleys and their friend Lee Jordan. They were the first to throw her out of her compartment but she was there first and would share but they wouldn't. The second try she had asked a group of seventh years who said "firsties not welcome" and the third time she had the misfortune to try and sit with some other first years but they were destined for Slytherin and thought "Mudbloods were filth" and rudely threw her out much like Harry did to Ron. That was when she had started crying.

About ten minutes later, Percy, followed by Ron who now had a smirk on his face, unlocked the compartment and started berating and threatening the four students because Ron had, naturally, told his pompous brother a big lie as to what had happened to him.

"Ron was very rude to all of us and called me a Squib" Neville said.

"Well duh" Pompous Percy said "Everyone knows you are and Dumbledore confirmed it. The ONLY reason you are even going to Hogwarts is due to your Grandmother's influence. Now you will sincerely apologize to Ron and once you are sorted, no doubt into Hufflepuff the house for losers and Squibs, 20 points each will be deducted from your house and you will serve a week's detention with Filch because you…."

"Percy Weasley" Susan yelled. "My Aunt Amelia – the Head of the DMLE and a Hufflepuff herself – will hear about this and she will have your Prefect badge…."

She never got to finish her threat because Percy hit her with a silencing charm. Ron started laughing while Percy smirked and demanded the apology to his brother Ron "the best mate of Harry Potter" who will really make their lives miserable once he heard about it. But the laughing and smirking didn't last long as Dobby appeared and accioed the two Weasleys' wands, stunned them and then popped them out of the compartment. When he returned five minutes later, he was profusely thanked and no one asked (or cared) where he had taken them. He had popped them to Arcturus' solicitors, told the true story of what had occurred and was told "it would be taken care of" and he should go back to the train.

After that, with the exception of the sweet trolley witch and people taking an occasional look through the window (because closed curtains and locked doors would attract too much attention) the rest of the ride was peaceful – except for Hermione and her endless chatter and asking many questions which she never allowed them to answer.

Susan did manage to butt in and asked "What House are you hoping for?"

"Well Ravenclaw would be acceptable but I really want Gryffindor as that was Dumbledore's House so in must be the best as he is the Savior of the Wizarding World, the Leader of the Light and many, many other wonderful things. Also, Professor McGonagall told me it would be the best House for me because Harry Potter – another savior – will be sorted there because all Potters go to Gryffindor and Harry, well don't tell anyone I told you this as so many would be disappointed, but apparently Harry is not all that intelligent, hates to read any books and/or study and will need the help of someone like me to make sure he stays on the right path – Dumbledore's path of the Light – and even to pass his exams and get his homework done" she said smugly.

The other three exchanged glances before Susan took pity on the foolish girl and asked "You don't get the _Daily Prophet_ , do you? Also, you said you read up on 'your new and exciting world' and no doubt purchased books which McGonagall recommended, didn't you?"

"Well of course as I am very excited and want to do my best and prove myself that I am just as good, if not better, than the Purebloods and Half-bloods." Since she said this very sincerely it was apparent she was an over-achiever, worshipped authority and had been led astray by McGonagall. So they'd give her the benefit of the doubt and try to set her straight.

"All Weasleys are in Gryffindor and no doubt Ronald will be sorted there also" Susan told her. "Do you really want to spend seven years with him – and his brothers?"

"Harry Potter's parents were in Gryffindor BUT his paternal grandmother was a Slytherin and his grandfather was the first to be in Gryffindor in generations. Potters have been sorted into various houses as were their spouses, so he could end up anywhere" Neville said.

The boy whose name Hermione hadn't asked due to her excitement, added "Considering that Dumbledore was responsible for disregarding his parents' Will and illegally placing him in a hostile and abusive environment, Gryffindor would be the last place the lad would want to be in."

It was then that Hermione found out (much to her shock and disbelief) the "real story" of Harry Potter. To prove it was true, the boy showed her a copy of a magazine called _The Quibbler_ which had run a special edition recounting all of the scandal concerning Harry Potter and Dumbledore's role in it and listing his decline and loss of prestige, power and trust. By the time the train arrived Hermione's opinion had changed enough to reconsider going to Gryffindor.

The first years were led from the train by the largest man anyone had ever seen to the boats for the traditional trip over the water for their first sight of Hogwarts. Even the most jaded students oohed and aahed and the giant of a man led them to the great castle and knocked on the huge door to the Great Hall for McGonagall. The witch came out, gave her usual spiel while looking for a miniature James Potter and was very upset when she didn't see him. She then led the students into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony.

While Neville led Hermione into the hall, the blond-haired boy and Susan Bones were the last to enter as the boy took off his blond wig and Susan wiped off the Muggle makeup hiding the famous scar. No one noticed them as all were too excited. The Sorting Hat sang its song and the sorting began.

Hannah Abbott was the first to be sorted and went to Hufflepuff, where she expected her "former friend" Susan Bones to shortly follow. Although they had been friends for years, when Susan was ordered by her Aunt to help Harry Potter adjust to his new world, Hannah had been furious that Susan hadn't insisted that she "help" also. She sent a very nasty letter to Susan accusing her of trying to snare Harry Potter for herself and that she would never forgive Susan for this treachery. Susan had sent her several letters trying to explain but Hannah returned them all unread.

But this was all part of the girl's plan to guilt Susan into not only introducing him to her but becoming Potter's friend and eventual girlfriend. That would be the only way Hannah would forgive Susan and she knew that Susan was desperate to keep their friendship.

"All's fair in love and war" Hannah's father told her. "It would be a great coup if you were Potter's friend and since he's going to Gryffindor you need to do all you can to lure him away from those Weasleys so that he will choose you and therefore Susan must be forced to help you."

Hannah expected Susan to be sorted next but instead McGonagall called out "Black, Henricus" and a now black-haired boy stepped up to be sorted. The hat was placed on his head and stayed there for a very long time. It was apparent that they were having a conversation with the hat asking him questions as the boy was seen to be nodding "yes or no" until finally the hat chuckled and announced….

 **Cliffhanger! Have been having problems with my computer (who I have finally named Peeves) and my cable/Internet provider which necessitated a visit by a technician. I will be posting (hopefully) as many stories that have a lot already written but not complete just in case Peeves finally dies. Those that people want continued, I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Shock

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 9 – Shock

"RAVENCLAW" the Hat called out. McGonagall nearly fainted as she had expected him to be sorted to Gryffindor but if Lord Black had influenced the boy, then he _might_ be a Slytherin. But a Ravenclaw? In her memory no one from the House of Black had been a Ravenclaw. With the exception of Sirius Black, a Gryffindor, and Nymphadora Tonks, a Hufflepuff, no one with Black blood had ever gone to a house other than Slytherin. She was so surprised that she didn't notice the boy standing and trying to hand the Hat to her. She snapped out of her trance, took the Hat and called the next name on the list.

Dumbledore was more shocked than his Deputy as he too thought the boy would be in Gryffindor and if he was sorted to Slytherin, Severus had orders to "convince" the boy to ask to be resorted due to the "danger" he would be exposed to in Slytherin, the House of Death Eaters. However, the damn child had been sorted into Ravenclaw so there was no good reason he would ask to be resorted and Filius Flitwick would never "convince" him to switch matter, Dumbles would just have to adjust his plans. It was a given that Ron Weasley would be sorted into Gryffindor, and thus Ravenclaw would share their classes with mostly Gryffindor and the "important ones" such as Potions with Slytherin. The first year schedule would have to be redone tonight but he would have Minerva do it – as usual.

He was so lost in thought that he wasn't paying attention to the sorting and thus missed Neville Longbottom being sorted into Ravenclaw as well as Susan Bones and Hermione Granger. It wasn't until McGonagall called Ron Weasley's name that he noticed the boy wasn't answering the call. He knew that the boy was on the train and should be here but wasn't. He looked for Percy Weasley, the new Gryffindor Prefect, for an explanation, but he wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table and was nowhere to be seen. Somehow young Ronald had probably screwed up the plan. He sighed heavily and gulped down a large swig of wine from his goblet.

Soon the feast finished and Dumbles made his announcements including the one warning about the danger on the third floor. All of the teachers grimaced because they knew that it would only cause the "curious" (such as the Weasley Twins) to investigate that floor as soon as they had an opportunity to do so. Already there was a lot of murmuring going on at this announcement.

Then Dumbles announced that the school song was to be sung to the melody of choice. The entire staff and several students had all but begged to use the original tune, but Dumbles said that this way "Things are so much more enjoyable" and since his word was law, this thing stayed the same.

After the students left for their houses, Dumbles led the four House Heads to his office for the usual after feast staff meeting. He did try to have Filius "convince" the boy to be re-sorted as the Hat had probably made a mistake BUT he started to feel pain, a sign that he was about to violate his oath so he stopped. He then said that the school schedule for the first years should be revised but in the middle of that announcement, again he felt a sharper twinge and Snape strongly advised that "Unless you have a death wish, you should stop trying to meddle, otherwise Minerva will be getting a promotion."

He gave Snape a nasty glare but, he had to admit, he was correct. Just then, the floo flared up and out stepped Amelia Bones followed by Ron Weasley whose first words upon exiting asked "Are we in time for the feast? I'm starving and they wouldn't feed us." Followed by a downcast Percy and Arthur Weasley. Amelia Bones explained what had happened on the train and that their father was called to the Ministry to allow the administration of Veritaserum. The truth was found out, Percy was sort of forgiven because Ron had seriously lied to him, and they were being allowed to go to Hogwarts.

Arthur humbly apologized for his sons' behavior and asked that Percy be allowed to keep his Prefect badge and Ron to be sorted "After he is fed as he is a growing boy with a ravenous appetite and he hasn't eaten anything since noon when he ate his corned beef sandwiches. I don't think he has ever gone this long without eating."

Arthur flinched as to a person everybody was staring at him with looks ranging from surprise, disgust and anger. Percy was even more embarrassed and Ron's reply was "So when do I get to eat? I told you I was starving and that this lot wouldn't give me anything except milk and a few measly ginger biscuits which are my least favorite biscuit."

Apparently Ron didn't realize just how much trouble he was in, even with the vicious glares he was getting from Dumbledore. Things were very tense until the Hat said "Let's sort the boy and get him out of here."

So Ron was sorted, put in Gryffindor, congratulated by his father and Percy was ordered to escort Ron to Gryffindor Tower where a house elf would have a light supper waiting for him.

"What do you mean a 'light supper' as I told you I am starving? Why can't Percy take me to the kitchen where I can eat my fill?"

"Because we don't have all night for you to stuff your face and see how much you can fit into your bottomless pit" a very angry Percy replied. He then dragged the protesting Ron out of the Headmaster's office before Ron got them all, including their father, into more trouble. Percy was just thankful that it was only his father who had been called to the Ministry and not his mother as she would have probably caused more trouble than Ron.

Percy had never seen the Headmaster look like anything but a benevolent, grandfatherly figure with his blue eyes all a twinkle. But Percy had been watching Dumbledore's reactions and the glare he gave to all the Weasley…well, quite frankly, it scared Percy. Their mum had very carefully stressed just how important it was to the entire Weasley family that they befriend Harry Potter and lead him back to the Light.

Not only had Ron insulted Harry Potter (or whatever he was calling himself) but he sassed Neville Longbottom, who would be _The Longbottom Lord_ on his 17th birthday, and Susan Bones, who would be Lady Bones on her 17th birthday as well as insulting Hufflepuff House, her presumed house and that of her aunt and guardian – the Head of the DMLE. Only later would it occur to Percy that the notorious, powerful Lord Black would also be angered when he was informed of what had happened.

Ron had messed things up so bad that it was quite possible that if Percy managed to keep his badge, he would probably not become Head Boy or get a good job at the Ministry. He had been told by both his parents to watch out for Ron and the Twins, which was an almost impossible task given their penchant for pranking and getting into mischief. After today Percy could only hope that HE would survive to graduation.

Ron kept asking if they were going to the kitchen and Percy kept replying "They said your supper would be waiting for you in your dorm room." "But it won't be enough, I just know it" Ron whined. "Well that's what you get for lying. You can fill up on breakfast" Percy retorted.

They finally arrived at the tower and Percy remembered that he didn't know the password as he missed the briefing. The Fat Lady wouldn't let him in, even after he explained the situation.

"So why don't you take me to the kitchen and then go find out what the password is?" Ron hopefully asked.

Fortunately for Percy the 7th year Prefect had just finished doing his rounds and let them in.

Percy immediately took Ron to his dorm before he could get into more trouble, knowing that the Twins would soon be descending to find out the gory details of their disappearance from the train. True to their word, a nice, _substantial_ (for a normal boy) supper, including two desserts, was awaiting Ron who immediately attacked it. It was the first time his new roommates would witness his table manners – or lack of them.

Percy introduced his brother and asked the four other boys to introduce themselves so they did BUT Ron was more focused on his food than socializing. But Oliver Rivers, Roger Malone, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas complied with Percy's request. His duty done, Percy fled for the safety of his dorm.

The four boys, seeing that Ron was not in the mood for socializing, went about their business of readying for bed. After Ron had gobbled all of the food, he turned to the others and asked "Which one of you is Harry Potter?"

"If you had been paying attention" Roger Malone replied, "You would have heard our names and none of us are Harry Potter, or Henricus Black as he is now known."

"Well I'm going to call him Harry Potter and _**we are going to be best mates**_!"

Oliver Rivers replied "I serious doubt that, as Henricus Black is his official name. Perhaps he will use Harry as a nickname but it might be a tad difficult for you to be best mates since he was sorted into Ravenclaw."

"WHAT? You're wrong!" Ron yelled out. "No Potter has ever been in any house other than Gryffindor. Dumbledore will soon have him sorted right and you'll see that _**we will be best mates – and none of you will!"**_

"Well he is the official Black heir and Blacks are sorted into Slytherin, from what I hear" stated Roger. "Since he is in Ravenclaw, I suppose he has started a new 'tradition' and in Ravenclaw he will stay as he can't be re-sorted!"

A rather large, extremely loud fight started between Ron, Roger and Oliver. Seamus and Dean wisely stayed neutral. Eventually the 7th year Prefect was forced to come up to the dorm room, because the 'disagreement' could be heard in the common room and the other years' rooms. The fact that Ron was using…impolite…language, earned him the first detention given to a Gryffindor for the new term. He had beaten the Twins' own record.

Dean Thomas, a Muggleborn, whispered in Seamus' ear "Is it going to be like this for the entire seven years?" To which Dean replied "I certainly hope not as we will have to learn certain spells immediately – like silencing charms, tying up spells and others."

Meanwhile, Harry Black was settling into Ravenclaw very well. Flitwick had briefed the six Prefects, even before the sorting when it was _**well-known that he would be a Gryffindor**_ , advising that his Ravens not bombard the Black heir with questions, stare at his scar, etc. as he should be allowed the courtesy to settle in like all first years and "He has been through a lot of abuse for the last ten years and he will tell you what he wants people to know if and when he decides to do so. Treat him like you would any other first year."

After the sorting, Flitwick told the Prefects to make certain that all Ravens knew and would obey this direction…or face Flitwick's wrath. So one Prefect held back Harry before entering the tower by pointing out a famous painting so that the Prefects could quickly inform the Ravens of Flitwick's directive.

Everyone would obey this directive _**that night**_ , but others, such as Hermione Granger, were bound and determined to find out all of the "dirt" at the first opportunity.

In any event, soon the entire school would be repeating hearsay, opining personal opinions without any real knowledge, how stupidly determine was Ronald Bilius Weasley and, with the exception of Gryffindor, enjoy watching Dumbledore trying to meddle and control without losing his magic or life.


	10. Chapter 10 - The First Week

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 10 – The First Week

September 2nd dawn sunny and pleasant, which caused many a student to wish to be anywhere but indoors in a boring classroom. Of course, they were usually members of Gryffindor House. Ravenclaws were all eager to begin the year but most especially the first years. Hermione Granger was so excited that she couldn't eat and wouldn't stop talking trying to imagine how her classes would be (and secretly wondering if she would be the most intelligent and favorite Claw of Professor Flitwick).

He did call her into his office after dinner, no doubt to apprise her how impressed the teachers had been with her. Although he was a gentle as possible, he told her that she was trying too hard to impress people. "You must let other people answer questions the teachers ask. I was told that one teacher said he/she had directly asked a student a question and before he could reply you answered it."

"But I knew the answer and _Professor Sprout_ hadn't let me answer anything."

"That was because it was only the second question she asked!" Flitwick replied. "Professor Sprout would have asked you a question eventually."

"But I knew the answer and what if she didn't call on me? The teacher in Transfiguration didn't ask any questions, she just lectured."

Flitwick signed and asked "And you want to – need to – make a good first impression and show everyone just how intelligent you are, especially considering you are a Muggleborn."

"Well yes – because most of the students here already have an edge as they grew up with magic and know spells already and…."

"So how are you to shine unless everybody knows you are intelligent, have read ahead, and rumor has it already, that you have practically memorized your text books as well as purchasing several books explaining the Magical World. No doubt Professor McGonagall suggested certain books…which showed how wonderful the Headmaster is? She also probably stressed what a superb house Gryffindor is but that particular house isn't known for, shall we say, intellectual excellence. Perhaps she hinted that someone such as yourself would be an asset due to your intelligence, dedication and willingness to help. Am I correct?"

"Well…she might have" the girl replied hesitantly.

"I also heard that you were given a copy of _The Quibbler_ to read the real story concerning Dumbledore's…mismanagement, shall we say…so did you read it?"

"Just a little bit of it – as it was a very long article and I didn't trust the person who loaned it to me and…."

"You mean he who was once known as Harry Potter but is now Henricus Black?"

For once in her life Hermione didn't have a comment to make. Flitwick sighed and said "I _strongly suggest_ you read the entire magazine – take notes if you want to – and remember, everything you said in the train compartment you told to your new house mates, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones and…Harry. He is still using the shortened form of his name, but only his friends are allowed to use it."

He thought for a moment before adding "Did Minerva suggest you read about magical customs, heritage and etiquette? There is an excellent book called _What Every Wizard/Witch Should Know_ by Belvina Burke. There should be a copy of it in the Library – unless Albus decided to place it in the restricted section – and it can be owl-ordered. I suggest you take out the book as well as ordering it. In fact, I will give you a note for Madame Pince to get it out of the restricted section for you if it is there. Again, I _strongly suggest_ that you read it after you read The Quibbler, hopefully starting tonight."

Filius was truly trying to help the girl, to get her on the right path to succeed at Hogwarts. If she took his advice and followed it, she had a chance. If not…well he had tried. He'd give her a week before he talked with her again.

It had taken a very uncooperative Minerva McGonagall several hours to revise the first year Ravenclaw schedule to have most of their classes paired with Gryffindor. She tried to talk sense into Dumbledore but, as usual, he wouldn't listen. Since he was still alive and had his magic, it was apparently "allowable" and she knew exactly why he was doing it.

The Weasleys were his only ace-in-the-hole-card now, and after summoning Percy very late on the 1st (or rather very early on the 2nd) after the various meetings which had to be held, Albus read him the riot act so that he could impress on his three brothers (but especially Ron) the importance of the "mission" he had given the family before Albus' current…incapacitation.

"You know just how important befriending Harry Potter is to not only the Path of the Light but to your family" Dumbledore told him. "Young Ronald made a terrible first impression and you must… _convince him_ …of the importance of the assignment entrusted not only to him, but his brothers. You will have long talks with him and the Twins about how to act and if he continues down the disastrous path he showed on the train, _I will hold you responsible_ and you will not become Head Boy nor will I recommend you for a good position at the Ministry."

Percy was now visibly shaking in fear and Dumbledore added (rather maliciously) "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE CONSEQUENCES IF HARRY POTTER IS ALLOWED TO STRAY FROM THE LIGHT?"

Percy nodded and was then dismissed.

Although it was 1:30 a.m., Percy went back to Gryffindor Tower and levitated a deep-in-sleep Ron to the Twins' room. He asked Lee Jordan to leave so that he could have a confidential discussion with his brothers. "And you will not mention this to ANYONE!"

After Lee left and Percy placed silencing charms on the room, he woke Ron up by dropping him three feet to the floor causing him to yell out in pain and begin cursing.

"SHUT UP" Percy yelled "You almost ruined everything."

"What do you mean" Ron innocently asked. It wasn't his fault it was Potter's but before he could state that fact, Percy pounced on him.

"You damn well know what I mean so don't play dumb, or at least dumber than usual."

Ron bristled and the Twins laughed, but one of them added "What Percy means is that you had a mission and tried to act like you were already the best mate of Harry Potter and thus tried to bully people into respecting you. It doesn't work that way and it was just your lack of luck – and stupidity - that you not only bullied, insulted and lied about an unknown person, who turned out to be Harry Potter, but did the same to Heir Neville Longbottom and Heir Bones and insulted the House of Hufflepuff."

"But everyone does that to Hufflepuff since they are the house of losers and everybody knows Longbottom is a Squib or bloody well near to it and Bones…."

Before Ron could finish his whine, Percy again pounced. "Any fool would know that one has to complete one's mission by FIRST becoming the best mate of Harry Potter. Then and only then can you begin to use your new source of power and prestige to continue with the mission you were given."

"But nooooo, you did it ass-backwards and have probably ruined any chance you had of befriending Potter. I have just returned from a secret meeting with Dumbledore who laid down the law…and the threats. Do you know what is at stake?" Percy asked trying to control his anger.

Ron thought for a moment, or rather more than a moment, as thinking was not his strong point, so Percy told him what he should think.

"The fate of our entire family depends on us following Dumbledore's orders. He gave them to our family before he was…reined in. He has lost a lot of power and control, especially over Hogwarts."

Ron had a look on his face that he wasn't understanding so Percy sighed heavily and tried explaining the family's finance.

"The day Bill was born, Dad started a trust vault for Bill's education, having a certain amount directly deposited from his pay packet into the vault. He did the same for Charlie. He had the bank statements sent directly to him at his office. Mum had no access to the vaults and in the event of Dad's death, their godfathers and/or several other people would have control. The money was to be used ONLY for the boys' education. If one died the other would inherit."

"So why didn't Dad do the same for us?" Fred asked.

"Because of Mum. I was supposed to be born a girl and then, having broken the Weasley curse of just having male children, they would have completed their family. Just before I was born, Granny Prewett died, six months after Granddad Prewett did. What was left of their estate was divided between Uncles Fabian, Gideon and Mum. Mum never told Dad she had inherited anything because of something she had done with another inheritance."

"Are you saying Mum placed bets on Quidditch?" George nervously asked.

"They are other ways of losing money than betting on Quidditch. In Mum's case, she made _investments in various schemes_ which were _'sure things'_ and lost everything. She did the same with her Prewett inheritance and Dad when found out she was denied access to ALL WEASLEY VAULTS."

"But we only have the one vault?" Ron whined.

"Now yes, because Bill's and Charlie's vaults were used to pay their Hogwarts fees as well as what Dad could add from his pay. He was unable to fund another vault for me because there was no money to spare. However, since Great Aunt Muriel is my godmother, she agreed to pay my tuition fees and Dad and Mum had to pay for my supplies. She would not, or rather could not, fund anyone else.

"When our Uncles died, Mum was to inherit their estate and Charlie would be the new Head of House Prewett when he became of age. Unfortunately, they had donated what they had inherited to Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and since they were so involved, the family business left to them fell into disarray and was failing. It was sold and after paying off all just debts and Ministry taxes, there wasn't much left and Mum used it to 'invest' in another get-rich-scheme and as always it was lost."

"So who was funding our education?" Fred asked.

"You were on the Special Hogwarts Deserving Students Fund personally run by Dumbledore. It was different from the Charity Fund as Mum 'couldn't bear to be on the charity fund due to the shame' but certain conditions had to be met. Lately it was revealed that Dumbles had been siphoning money from Harry Potter's trust vault, which funded other things – such as Ron's tuition for this year. Mercifully, it was paid for before the trust vault was removed from Dumbledore's care."

"However, since it is over, there won't be any money – even from the Charity Fund, which is always over-taxed – for you two, Ron and Ginny. Bill and Charlie have been sending money when they can but both are still under their apprentice training and aren't making that much yet and their money might have to go to repayment of certain other monies Mum received from Dumbles."

"So we are going on the Charity Fund" Ron said shrugging his shoulders. "What's the big deal just as long as our tuition is paid and we get our supplies and have a little spending money…."

Fred smacked Ron on the side of his head before stating "There isn't that much money in the Charity Fund and it goes to the most needy – and deserving – and although we are truly needed, if Dumbles loses his position as Headmaster there goes the deserving part."

"Besides," Percy added. "Dumbledore is being closely watched and a person hired by the Board of Governors, in cooperation with the Ministry, is handling the money matters at Hogwarts. In that regard, we are all on very shaky ground."

"Well Bill, Charlie and Aunt Muriel will just have to come up with the money Dad can't so that we can…." Ron started saying but was stopped when George slapped him in his head.

"You just don't listen do you?" Percy stated trying to control his anger. "Now you three listen and learn. Here is what we are going to do and so help me Merlin if _**any of you**_ – especially you Ronald – mess up my plan…I won't be responsible for anything I might to do you."

"Here is what we are going to be doing."

Percy told them his plan and how they were to behave and Merlin indeed help anyone who deviated from it or messed it up.


End file.
